100 Kick Moments
by rockyb12110
Summary: Pretty much a collection of 100 one-shots about how Kick got together or maybe about friendship or their future. Which ever ) Mentions of Jace, Eddie/Kelsey, and Millie. REQUESTS TAKEN :). Might be T rated in some chapters/one-shots
1. Chapter 1- Nerdy

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot 1- " Nerdy." _

Kim Crawford had never told anyone, but Kimberly Anne Crawford wears glasses and a retainer every night. During the day, she wears her contacts. But it wasn't any ordinary glasses, they were huge and thick. Yes, Kimberly Anne Crawford was close to being blind. It ran in the family but all of them wore contacts, expect her brother. Yes, she was one of the unfortunate one to have it passed down to her. Kim didn't mind however, but she never told anyone because she was afraid that everyone would judge her. Kim definitely never told Jackson Anderson. Why? Because she was practically in love with him and if her having glasses and a retainer would make him hate her... Well, Kim didn't like talking about that. Currently, she was on her bed. On her stomach, feet in the air, and was doing homework. Of course she had her retainer and glasses. Her high ponytail swung back and forth as she looked back and forth from her book to her notebook.

Downstairs, most of the Crawford family were down. Cade was watching his mother cook dinner, Claire, the second youngest, was talking to her boyfriend on the phone in the dining room. Mr. Crawford, who was a lawyer, was still at work. The eldest, Morgan, was busy in the living room practicing her dance routine. Everyone froze when the door bell rung. Cade hopped off the chair on the bar side and yelled,

"I GOT IT MOM!" His mother flinched and rolled her eyes, as well as the rest of the Crawford girls. As they saw Cade run off to the front of the huge mansion/house, they all continued with what they were doing. Opening the door, Cade saw Jack. He had a sweatshirt in his hand and an awkward look on his face.

"Uh, hi Cade. Your sister left this at my house." Cade looked at him and blinked repeatedly, trying to think on what to say. Jack gave him an awkward smile. Cade smirked slightly before yelling once more,

"KIM! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Jack's eyes widen as he shook his head no. Even though he too liked Kim, he figured that she would never like him. Cade opened the door wider and let him in. Jack followed.

Upstairs, Kim froze. Looking down she saw that she was in one of Jack's gray shirts he left and ugly pink and knee long, basketball shorts. Gasping in realization, she saw that she had her glasses and retainer. Jumping up, she ran to the connecting bathroom and threw her retainer in one of the drawers. Kim panicked, looking all around the room on where to put her glasses. Meanwhile, Jack was already halfway up. Kim then stuffed her glasses under pillow and tried to look normal as possible. But she could not, as everything was blurry in her eyes.

Jack, carefully knocking on the white door, Kim opened it, smiling as normal as possible. Jack gave a genuine smile to her. While laughing nervously, she says,

"Jack...What's up?"

"You left your sweatshirt at my house." Jack paused and looked at her outfit. "Are you wearing my shirt?" Kim's eyes widen. Cursing herself in her head, she knew that she forgot something.

"Yeah." Shrugging, Jack went in her room and flopped down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she slowly closed the door and turned around. Still with a blurred vision, she didn't really quite see Jack motioning for her to come over. All she saw was a huge blob moving back and forth. But, being the smart girl that she is, she just went with the flow and followed her gut. Moving toward the bed, she didn't see the pillow that she carelessly left on the floor. So, she tripped. Jack raised an eyebrow, she was usually so cordinated. Kim recovered, laughed nervously, and slowly as possible, careful not to "miss" the bed, sat down.

"Are you ok?" Jack says, looking at her crazy. Kim just smiled and gave him a smile and thumbs up. At least that's what she thought. Instead she gave the wall a thumbs up. Jack turned her so that she was facing him, she smiled bigger. Jack then saw something peeking from under the pillow. Raising a eyebrow, he suddenly knew what it was. Looking at her once more, he saw she was struggling to see better. Testing to make sure he was right he says while putting four fingers up, "Hey, Kim? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kim panicked on the inside, but she shrug slightly while taking a guess,

"Five?" Jack shook his head and grabbed the glasses from under the pillow.

"Missing something?" Kim grabbed his arm and moved it close to her face. Blushing, she nodded while looking down as she put it on. Jack smiled and thought in his head that even though she had glasses, he still thought that she was beautiful. Putting her chin up with two fingers to face him, he says, "You still look beautful." Kim bit her lip and said,

"Really?" Jack nodded, inching closer and closer.

"I think you look like a cute nerd." Shaking her head, she closed the gap. Sparks flew in the kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate. When they both needed air, they pulled away. Putting their foreheads together they both breathed out,

"Whoa." Both were smiling huge with a flushed face. Both were getting lost into each others' eyes, until Jack broke it and picked up the sweatshirt he was still holding.

"Uh, here's your sweatshirt." Kim pulled away and grabbed her sweatshirt. They both looked down awkwardly. Kim looked at him,

"Jack, I think, I think I like you." Jack looked uo and smiled huge before kissing her again.

"Answer your question?" Kim smiled and pulled him into a 3rd kiss today. The moment was interruppted however, by Kim's little 12 year old brother saying,

"EWW!" He paused before running down the stairs and yelling, "MOMMMMM! KIM'S MAKING OUT WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" Kim rolled her eyes.

Brothers are a pain.

But glasses are awesome.

**(Hey! One one-shot DONE! What do you think? I got this idea from You Belong With Me video. I know, I listen to old music, whatever. But anyway, saw Tay, wearing nerd glasses and soo I got inspired. I know it isn't really, really, good butttt. Whatever. And I know it's kinda cheesy as well, meh. **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Also! PM me or review if you have any ideas! I'll make sure to give ya cred! :)) **


	2. Chapter 2- The Shot

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot 2- The shot_

Today was Kimberly Anne Crawfords' appointment to the doctor. It was that time of year, flu season. Which meant to avoid getting sick, she would have to get a flu shot. Currently, Kim was hanging and holding on the open door side, Jack holding her by her feet/legs, trying to pry her away. They have been like this for at least 10 minutes now. Jack pulling on her feet/legs, Kim holding on, yelling back and forth with each other. People starred, that they did.

"KIM, YOU HAVE TO GET THE SHOT!" Jack yelled frustrated. Kim shook her head vigorously and yelled,

"NOOO!"

"IT'S NOT SO BAD I SWEAR!"

"LIER!" At this point, Kim was pushing herself slowly out of the office, head in the hallway. But Jack just pulled her back. She held the doorway for her life.

"DON'T YOU NOT WANT TO BE SICK!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kim says scared.

"PLEASE? I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS?" Jack yells, trying to say anything to make her get the stupid shot.

"YOU WOULD DO IT ANYWAY!" Kim yells back. The two were finally together for 3 years now. Got together at 16.

"UGHHH!" Jack groans in frustration but never giving up on pulling her into the office. Finally he lets her go, having an idea. She sighed in relief and fell to the ground. Moving quickly, she tried to crawl out, but Jack grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. She thrashed and screamed like bloody Mary was in the room. Many of the patients began to give the two lovers dirty looks.

"AHHHHH! LET ME GOO!"

"NO! YOU NEED IT!" Jack shook his head and gave an apologetic to all the other people.

"I HATE YOU AHHHH!"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU'LL LOVE ME AGAIN AFTER YOU DON'T GET SICK!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"SHUT UP!" Kim whined, stopped thrashing, and said in her cutest voice,

"Pwease Jack? If you wove me you won't leave me get a shot."

"Kim."

"Jack."

"Ummm. No." Finally they got to the front. the secretary gave them a strange look and rose an eyebrow. Jack smiled and laughed nervously. "Kimberly Crawford. She's due for a flu shot."

"WHICH I DON'T NEED! SEE I'M NOT SICK!" Kim protested loudly. Jack gave her a look when she look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, then later on you'll get sick and who are you going to blame?" Kim gave him a dirty look, crossed her arms, and started muttering incolorant words while looking down. Jack had a smug, winning smile on his face. "Exactly." Turning back to the secretary, Mary, as it says on her nametag, says,

"A nurse will see you in a few, follow me to the room." Kim eyes widen and started thrashing and screaming once more. Mary eyed them as she opened the door to the room. "See ya." With that she left and Jack plopped her down on the bed, holding her down.

"Pleaseeee! Can we forget about thiss? I swear I'll do anything." Jack sighed and looked at her,

"I'll do anything too, Kim. But I love and care about you too much. I don't want you to get sick. Besides what's so bad about a shot?" Kim whined/groaned, ignoring the question. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A girl with dark purple scrubs came in.

"Hi!" Kim's eyes widen. "No, No. I'm just here to just check some basic things, relax. I'm not going to do anything..." She trailed off and muttered, "Nothing yet at least."

**After**

"Ok, Kim. This is just the beginning." The nurse says, slowly lifting up her sleeve. Kim had a scared look on her face. She never really had a good memory with shots and hospitals. Jack had his arm around her shoulder, the other holding her hand. The nurse dabbed alcohol on her arm. Kim bit her lip. "Relax. It will hurt more if you don't. " She picked up the needle and Kim froze.

"AHHH!" She yelled. Jack brought her close to his chest, holding her head and putting his hand over her eyes. Kim squeezed his hand. The nurse gave her a look that she couldn't see.

"Kimberly. I didn't do anything yet." Kim, embarrassed, slumped her shoulders and quietly said,

"Oh." Jack snickered but stopped, seeing Kim's famous death glare.

"Here, it comes for real." Kim closed her eyes tight and braced herself. 10 seconds later she opened one eye and saw the nurse smirking while putting a band aid over her upper arm. Looking over at Jack, he too was smirking.

"Now was that hard?" Jack says in a baby voice while leaning down to her face. Kim's mouth hung open and she looked back and forth between Jack and the nurse.

"Wha-?" Kim was cut off by her doctor, Dr. Jamerson, coming in.

"Hey! Heard she was done! Isn't she fast?" He says smiling.

"Ms. Crawford, would you like a lollipop and sticker?" The nurse says in the same baby voice Jack used. Kim pouted and snatched it from her. Sticking the lollipop in and sticking the sticker on her shirt, she glared Jack once more. Jumping off the bed, she crossed her arms and stomped out, muttering things once more. Everyone in the room laughed. Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He says to the two. They shook their heads and lead him out. In the waiting room, he saw Kim with a sour look on her face by the door. "Bye!" The doctor and nurse waved goodbye. Approaching Kim, he says, "You know you owe me a kiss?" Kim shook her head as Jack removed the lollipop for her mouth and kissed her. She kissed back of course, melting into the kiss but Kim still had a sour look on her face. Jack tilted his head to the side and gave her a knowing look. "Would it make you feel better if I gave you a piggy back ride?" Kim's face lit up. She hopped on and then Jack ran through out the whole building.

**(Hey! Not my best.. but there ya go! I am sorry for not updating but I have finals and family and blahahhah. Haha I'm going to be off for a few days or so, sorry! But I will MAYBE update tommorrow though, if I don't, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Thank you too all my reviewers, followers, and people who favorite this lol. haha. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Inspiration- Was sick and had to get a shot**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, **

**Remember if yuo have any suggestions, I'll write it then give ya cred :) **

**Bye! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my stories and stuff! **

**Instagram-rockyb12110**

**Kik(if you want to talk about the request here)-rockyb211069)**


	3. Chapter 3- When there's no one left

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot 3- "When there's no one left." _

It was a normal day at Seaford High. Jack jealous because Kim is dating some guy named Drake, currently. Jerry and his antics. Milton and constantly having their head in the books and at the library. Kim happily flirting/talking to her boyfriend. Grace and Kelsey with their usual gossip from the populars. Eddie mooning over his girlfriend, Kelsey.

Yep. As normal as it can be. But that all changed quickly at the end of the day. Kim and Drake both had a study date in the cafeteria today after school.

Kim happily skipped to the doors of the cafetria. But when she looked through the window, her happy experssion left her face. It was replaced by an angry, shocked, and sad look. For 10 mintues she watched her boyfriend, yes, _**her**_ own boyfriend make out with the one and only, Donna Tobin. When she couldn't take it anymore, she ran, she wanted to get out of here. Drops of tears had already fallen, but she didn't care. She was halfway down the hallway when she bumped into two people. Julie and Milton. They both looked so happy. Kim just stared at them with an open mouth and when they looked at her, they said worriedly,

"Kim! What happened? What's wrong, girl?" Kim shook her head sadly and ran past them. She couldn't get herself to explain it. It was too soon. Kim ran pasted the gym, but stopped and peaked through the window, careful not to be seen to distrube the two.

Grace and Jerry were the only ones there. Grace in her usual cheer uniform and Jerry with a guy cheer uniform. Grace laughed out loud and said reassureingly to her boyfriend,

"Come on, Jer. You know you can do this. This is easy!" Grace then did a roundoff back handspring tuck. Then a handspring and finished with a split. Jerry smiled, amazed at his girlfriend. Grace rolled her eyes and the two just started to goof off.

However, Kim bit her lip, hard, to try not to cry. She was all alone in this world, all her best friends had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Well, minus Jack, but Kim always thought to herself that he did not like her so she never really counted him. Plus she knew that Jack liked someone else and was going to apparently ask the girl soon. So, Jack's also GOING to be with someone. Kim burst out through the front doors of Seaford High and ran where ever her feet would take her. She soon came to a stop at Falafel Phils'. Eddie and Kelsey seemed to be on a date. Again, she hid herself and watched them. Kelsey was laughing and blushing while Eddie appeared to be talking and laughing along with her. Tears came down faster.

Kim was of course happy for her best friends but she just wanted to have the same relationship like her best friends did. Every relationship she had was a total fail. Usually, at this time, she would call Grace and them. But obviously, they were all busy and did not want to distrupe them.

She ran once more but faster than ever. Halfway to her destination, it started to rain. Kim looked up to the sky and threw her hands up.

"Really?" She then dropped to her knew and put her face in her hand and sobbed. Today was the worst day of Kimberly Anne Crawford's life. This was the Kim Crawford no one ever saw. She never cried, she was always strong, and frankly she never cared.

But, after so long of doing everything like that, it was time she let it out. After all, we are all human.

After a few minutes, she ran once more to her real destinantion.

The dock.

This was Kim and her father's special place. They had always went here when she and her siblings were younger. That was until he died in the military.

Kim flopped down on the deck. She curled up into a ball and put her chin on her knees while wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn't realize how long she was crying until a certain voice called her. Turning around, she saw Jack.

He was at the other end of the deck with a worried face. When Kim turned around, he ran to her, and sat besides her.

"Kim." He breathed, tired from running here. "Kim, you're going to get sick you know." Kim glared at him. It really wasn't the time to worry about that.

"I don't care. What are you doing here? I mean, how did you even find me?" She snapped while looking back at the oceans' angry waves. _"Hm, matches my mood."_She thought to herself. Jack shook his head.

"I'm here because I'm your best friend and I don't want you to get sick, now put on my jacket." Kim scoffed at the words, _best friends._ _"But it's true. That's all we're going to be. Best friends."_ Kim thought again, bitterly. "Plus, your mother was worried about you, so she called me." Kim stood up at this. She was angerer than before.

"WELL, TELL HER I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I'M 17 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" There she goes again. Putting her walls back up. Jack shook his head and stood up. All he did was hug her, tightly. Kim did the same as she sobbed into his shirt. "Why me Jack? No one loves me. Everyone is happier without me." Jack shook his head and pulled out of the hug. He put his hands on her shoulders and says,

"Well someone does and you don't know that Kim!"

"YEAH, SUURE! NAME ONE, JACK! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, EVERYONE IS BETTER WITHOUT ME!" She rambled on but Jack didn't listen as he just interuppted her,

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD KIM! I LOVE YOU! THAT'S RIGHT I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" He yelled. Kim stopped and looked at him, confused. Jack then smashed his lips on hers, pulling Kim closer by her waist. Kim melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. The two pulled away when air was apparently SUPER important. Breathing hard, Jack put his forehead on hers while whispering softly, "I love you." Kim shook her head and said,

"I love you more." They both had huge smiles and they both laughed out loud. Jack then spun them around.

They were super wet, but they didn't care. Little did they know the Wasabi Warriors were secretly watching them behind a bush, far from the deck. Jerry gave Drake 30 bucks and said,

"Thanks man." Drake smiled and put his arm around Donna.

"No problem, happy to help." He says with a wink. "I love those two."

**(Hey! How was that? This is one of the longest one-shots I've written. I think that this is my most favorite one... :) ** **Sorry for not updating soon, I was actually uninspired and had writers' block. :( Plus, the holidays were here and I have other stories to update as well, soo.. **

**Anywho, thanks for all the great reivews! Keep it up PLEASE! **

**Inspiration- They-Don't-Know-About-Us/Nikki from Twitter was talking to me on Kik and we were talking about rain, so it gave me inspiration. Plus, (this is kinda tmi) it just came to me in the shower (I think I come up with more ideas and get inpirsed when I'm in the shower.) 0.o weird I know... But... I think I came up with a pretty good idea...**

**OH! Before I go, (and I wrote this in all of my stories that I updated too) am I the only one that noticed that Disney often pairs blondes and brunettes together? Like Skylar and Ryan in Girl Vs. Monster, Kim and Jack in obviously Kickin' It, Jake and Miley in Hannah Montana, Justin and Juliet in Wizards of Waverly Place, Bailey and Cody in Suite Life on Deck, Zack and Maya, also on Suite Life on Deck, Teddy and Spencer in Good Luck Charlie, Austin and Ally in well, Austin and Ally...etc. I don't know if that's just a coincidence or what but that just got me thinking during break. What do you think of my theory? Coincidence or a purpose?**

**Hmmm... Probably just a coincidence. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! I LOVE Y'ALL! **

**P.S. I take requests :) give ya credit btw.**


	4. Chapter 4-Who to Kiss

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot 4- "Who to kiss." _

(Jack P.O.V.)

Currently, all of us were at Times Square, New York City. New Years Eve. It is only an hour until New Years, 2013. All were waiting for the ball to drop. I guess you're wondering why we/ I am here instead in our little town, Seaford, in California. Let me explain.

_ Flashback_

_ It was a normal day at the Dojo. It was New Year's Eve when Rudy decided to bring us all together because apparently he had some "huge news". I didn't want to go, but considering I was again alone in the house as my parents were on a business trip again, I went anyway. _

_ When I got there, I saw a tired Jerry, probably Pepito again, a giddy Milton, Julie, and Rudy, a bored Kim, angry Kelsey, an interested Grace, and Eddie... _

_ "So, Rudy what's your big news that you had to call all of us down here at-" Eddie paused and looked at his wrist watch, "9 in the morning?" Rudy jumped up and down with glee, all of us looked each weirdly. _

_ "YOU GUYS THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPENED!" Rudy yelled. Kim gave him a look and said, _

_ "And what would that be?" _

_ "I JUST WON 10 FREE TICKETS TO TOUR NEW YORK AND ALL EXPENSES ARE FREE! NOT ONLY THAT BUT WE GET TO GO TO THE NEW YEARS EVE, TIMES SQUARE PARTY AND WATCH ALL THE SPECIAL GUEST PERFORM! OH! AND ALL OF US GETS TO BRING A GUEST OF OUR OWN!" He yells. Grace and the girls jumped up, suddenly interested_

_ "Wait, so we get to see One Direction perform live? And maybe have a chance to meet them?" Rudy nodded his head_ _vigorously. Grace and the girls squealed loudly. _

_ "WELL? What are you kids waiting for? Go pack! The plane leaves in 3 hours!" All of us tried to run out to get ready but Eddie yelled, _

_ "WAIT!" We stopped and looked back at him. "What about our families and such?" Rudy scoffed. _

_ "Don't worry Edward. They already know." With that the girls ran out first, claiming that 3 hours wasn't enough time. Us guys shook our heads. _

_ "Yo, Jackson. Who are you going to kiss and bring?" Jerry asks me, a hint of his smirk peeking out. I shrugged. _

_ "I don't know." Milton nudged and winked at me. I shook my head. I regret ever telling him that I liked or actually honestly loved Kim. Out of all of us, he was the only one that knew._

_ "Well, I'm going to kiss my Gracie, obviously." I turned to Eddie, _

_ "Kelsey." He says with a big smile. Milton was next, I rose my eyebrow at this. This should be interesting. He had a huge smile, _

_ "That's right, I didn't tell you guys. Julie and I finally had our first kiss on Christmas day. Right underneath the mistletoe." He winks. All of our mouths dropped in shock. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that Milton would ever have the guts to do it. But he did and I'm proud of him. Jerry whistles and patted Milton's back. _

_ "That's my boy." _

_ "So, who are you guys taking? Since you know, we could take anyone we like." The all laugh. _

_ "Psh, I already got who I want to take. Our baby girls." Eddie says. That's right, I forgot to tell you, Grace and Jerry, Eddie and Kelsey, and Milton and Julie are all dating now. The only people who were really single in the Dojo and in our pack of friends was really me and Kim. Which surprises me. _

_ "Whatever, I'll see you guys later. I think I know who to take." I say before running home. Quickly, I texted the one and only, Donna Tobin. _

_ "Hey, Donna, wanna go to New York with me?" -Jack. _

_ Ok, so that was probably really sudden but hey, the girl is obessed with me so I think she'll probably go for me. _

_ "Sure, baby."- Donna. I rolled my eyes. After I texted her the details and all and then started packing. _

_(Line Break) Soon. _

_ 2 hours later, we all met up at the Dojo. Rudy and Miss. Applebaum were sitting together on one of the benches, patiently waiting for Kim. All of us, including Donna who consently tried to make a move on me, were already here but her. 10 minutes later she arrived with her luggage... and a guy. I rose my eyebrow with curiosity and jealously at the kid. Kim smiled and waved at us _

_ "Hey y'all. So, this is Josh. He's a friend of mine and I decided to bring him." She face him and motioned to us. "Josh, these are my best friends, best friends, Josh." She laughed and then personally introduced us. _

_ When that was over, Rudy rushed us to his car to leave. On the corner of my eye I saw Kim glare at Donna. _

_(Line Break) NYC_

_ When we landed and arrived at our sweet hotel, the girls rushed up and dressed up for tonight. We did the same. _

_ After all of the guys were dressed us, we all went down and waited for the girls. Nothing new. Since Rudy told us we we're going to be inside one of the buildings in Times Square, watching everything because he won that special contest, us guys decided to wear tuxes. It was stupid I know, but Rudy said it was a "formal event." Suddenly, the rest of the guys gasp as the saw the girls come down the stairs together. My eyes traveled from Donna, to Kim. She was wearing a sequined/sparkly red, strapless, dress that was up to her thighs, black high heels, and a diamond necklace. Her hair was curled and judging by her perfectly done make-up, it was done all by Grace and Kelsey. She looked so beautiful. Better than Donna at least. Donna was practically wearing nothing. Her "dress" almost showed her underwear and Her neckline was showing literally her boobs. The make-up on her face made her look like she was a... clown.. It scared me a little. _

_ Soon, we were on our way. _

_ Flashback over. _

And here were are now. Now, it is only 5 minutes till midnight. It was getting boring being inside, so we took a trip back to the hotel to get our jackets to be in the crowd instead. We were all squished together.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning around, I saw Kim with a sad face. I cocked my head to the side. She pointed over to the side. I looked. Donna and Kim's friend Josh were making out. My mouth dropped. But frankly, deep inside, I didn't care. Looking at Kim, she just gave me a sad smile and shrug.

I didn't realize how long those few minutes took as everyone started the countdown.

_10 _

"So, should we..." Kim trailed off.

_9_

"Uh." I stuttered.

_8_

"Well." Kim said next.

_7_

_ 6_

_ 5_

_ 4_

_ 3_

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Kim yelled in frustration.

_2_

With that she grabbed my jacket and right when she smashed her lips into mine...

_ "1 HAPPY NEW YEARS!" _ Everyone cheered. I kissed back of course. The kiss was slow and passionate. Instinctually, I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. When we pulled away, air becoming important. I put my forehead on hers and breathed,

"Whoa." Kim blushed and became more red than she really was from the cold and said shyly,

"Happy New Years?" She put her hands out, shrugging. I smiled and kissed her again.

**(Hey! I'm sorry if this is not as good.. I just threw this together because I am super bored and it is like 6 or so hours till New Years where I am. (7:00).. But yeah... hahah. **

**Also, let's pretend in real life that One Direction really was performing in this story. **

**And that there was a party in a building and blah blah blah. Lol. **

**Sorry for all the Line Breaks! :/ **

**And omg... Just realized that this was my first P.O.V. in 100 Kick moments... **

**Hmmm. **

**Well, I want to wish you a Happy New Years! May 2013 be your/ Kim and Jack's year. ;) **

**Goodbye! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO DID! KEEP IT UP! :DDD.)**


	5. Chapter 5- 20 Questions

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot- 5- "20 questions." _

(Kim P.O.V.)

Jack and I sat in our apartments' living room. No, we aren't married. I wish but no, we are only boyfriend and girlfriend. It isn't like I'm not happy where we are but... I don't know, I just feel like I just want to make it official. Official that Jack was mine forever. We were currently watching some random T.V. show that Jack picked. I had my legs on top of his, arms around his waist, and head on his chest. He had one arm around me and one stroking my hair. Looking up at him, I could tell that Jack wasn't really paying attention, not that I was too but... Anyway, I knew that he had something on his mind. I then ask/say sincerely,

"Jack, I could tell something's wrong, you know you could tell me anything right?" He looked down to me and smiled. Stroking my cheek, he says,

"I know baby, I know." I return the smile and leaned my head back on his chest. After a moment of silence, he then says randomly, "Hey, wanna play 20 questions?" I look up at him and stared at him weirdly. I swear, Jack could be so random sometimes. Like that one time, he wanted to go to the beach on the coldest California nights ever. Or when he wanted to learn how to canoe ride. (Let me tell you, we got stuck in the middle of the lake for 3 hours until the water police came and helped us to the shore.) But honestly, this was really the most random idea he ever came up with. Shaking my head, I say, complaining,

"But you already know almost EVERYTHING about me!" It was true, after all we were 21 years old and we've been best friends since we were 14 and dating since we were 16. You'd think a person would know just about everything about you by then.

"Hey, it's not like we're really doing anything interesting." I thought about that, that was also true. "Plus, yes, _ALMOST _ everything. I want to know _ABOSLUTELY _everything." Jack says smirking. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew it wasn't worth it to argue playing a stupid game, plus it he is right about not actually doing anything. Slipping out of his arms, I leaned on the couch's armrest and made myself comfortable. Jack leaned on the other side so that he was facing me. Our legs were side by side in the middle section of the couch.

"Fine. What was your favorite animal growing up?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I rolled my eyes again.

"I love all animals but dogs all the way. I think that they're awesome. Favorite movie?"

"Let it shine. Ummm, what did you want to be when you grew up when you were little?"

"Actor. What about you?" I blush at this.

"Singer." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sing." He commanded.

"Jack." I whine.

"Hey, you wanted to be a singer and people need to hear your voice if you really want to became famous. So, please do." I shook my head and gave him a playful glare.

"Pass."

"What? You can't pass!"

"Well, I just made a rule that you can so. Who would you rather date, Grace or Kelsey?" He shook his head and jutted his lip out a little.

"Neither, I'd want to date you. OH yeah! I already am! I win! What was your favorite T.V. show as a little kid?"

"I didn't have one. But I do now, it's either Pretty Little Liars or Make it or Break it. Who was or is your celebrity crush?" Jack looked up and pretended to think.

"Julianne Hough, she is hot." He paused and wink. I rolled my eyes. "Favorite sibling?" I glared at him.

"JACK! I can't choose family!" He gave me a look. He knew that I had two older sisters (Morgan was the eldest at 26. Claire the second eldest at 24.) and one younger brother (Cade who is 19.) I looked down and mumbled, "Morgan." I was closest to her than the others but notherless we were all close. He smirked.

"OOOOO! Imma tell Claire and Cade!" I was red. I didn't want him to tell em'.

"Jaaccckkk!" He smiled.

"Kidding."

"Alright, favorite word when you were little."

"Banana. Yours?"

"Ducky. Are you going to repeat every question I ask?" I say flatly.

"Maybe, and that counts as your questions, so now you're down to 14." I groan in response.

"This is taking forever! Can't we just turn it into 6 questions?" I say getting really annoyed as I cross my arms and pout. Jack laughed, amused.

"Fine, but in that case, I still get one more question." I sighed and said,

"Fine." He took a deep breath and said,

"Will you marry me?" I gasp, taken back.

**(Haha, I'll let y'all make up your own ending. Duh, Kim said yes but ya know... Haha, I think I like this ending and I know that it's short and I apoligise, but I think I like it the way that it is. **

**Yes, I did base some questions on what they like/are in real life =) **

**Some I made up though...**

**Since this is short and I didn't update yesterday, Imma make it up to y'all and post another one-shot today as well. **

**Inspiration... I don't know... This one just came to me. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Y'all give me inspiration. **

**KEEP IT UP! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Don't forget, you can PM me or review or Kik me if you have any ideas! I'll make sure to give ya credit. It is greatly apperciated =)) **


	6. Chapter 6

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot- 6- " Hospitals can bring people together."_

Jack Anderson was in the hospital. Why? Because he has one broken arm and one broken leg. How? I'm just going to put this in simple words- Motorcycle Accident. It wasn't that bad but obviously it was bad enough for him to be in the hospital. Now, the 23 year old, laid on the bed, silent. He was waiting for a nurse to check on him as one did every hour. As he was waiting miserably, he thought about _Kim. Kim, _the girl he left. The girl he was best friends with. _Kim, _the girl that he was still madly in love with. Suddenly, his hospital door opened. A blonde girl with blue scrubs came in laughing.

"HAHA! Jenny!" She yells out the door. As the woman closed the door, she stuck her head into Jack's hospital records and turned to the counter, doing whatever. Jack eyed her carefully. He finally recognized her. _Kim. "Wow, even when she's not trying she's still beautiful as ever." _ Jack thought. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "So, my name is Kim and I'm here to check on you. Wow, one broken arm and one broken leg. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, what did you do? Hmm, Jackson Richard Brewer- Anderson is your name." Kim paused in realization and laughed out loud, still not turning around. "HA! You know, I used to have a best friend named Jack Anderson in high school. God, I remember having the hugest crush on him." Jack's confused face turned into an amused one. Kim paused what she was doing and shook her head. "Who am I am I kidding? I'm still so in love with him. Psh, but right now he's on his way to L.A. with Donna Tobin. Left a few days ago. Can you believe it? 23 years old, almost 24, and yet I don't have a boyfriend. Whatever, I'm sorry for practically telling you my life story. It's stupid." Jack then was at first in shock. But he knew this was going to make things easier on "winning her back" and finding her to tell the truth. Jack smirked before saying,

"You're in love with me?" Kim froze at that voice. She slowly turned around on her heel. Her eyes widen, seeing Jack.

"JACK! I-uh, um." Kim stuttered and then looked down at the ground. "Yes." She mumbled as quietly as possible. Jack smiled huge at this. Kim shook it off and faced him, "Look, Jack, can we just forget that the last 10 minutes ever happened? I'm only here because I have to my job." With that she then started to take his blood pressure with the arm that wasn't broken, ignoring the sparks she felt when she touched him. "What happened away?" She says softly and quietly, still having concern over her ex-best friend and "crush." Jack shook his head and looked at his hands.

"Well, as you said, Donna and I were off to L.A. when a stupid driver went on red and my baby, Donna, and I collided." Kim rolled her eyes at baby. Ever since he turned 18 he inherited his father's motorcycle which happened to be his favorite when he was younger, he fell in love with it so hence, his _"baby."_ "Donna made it out ok with only just a few scratches and cuts because I protected her but after that, it was like she disappeared from the face of the earth." Jack scoffed. "Hell she didn't even thank me." Kim gave him a soft smile and listened to his heart. It felt calming when she heard his heart beat. "So, why are you here?" Truth be told after Jack turned 19, Jack and Kim saw each other less. That was when days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and then they never really saw each other that often anymore. Of course, one main reason of that was because of Donna Tobin, other than that they just drifted apart. But they were all still close to the gang although. Kim practically lived next door to all of them, Jack was the only one who wasn't close to where they all lived. He lived 15 minutes away. Which meant that the two never really knew what was happening in their life.

"It's my job, Jack." Kim said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack gave her a look and she wrote down some stuff.

"Kim, really, this?" Kim sighed.

"Yes, Jack. It's actually not a bad job." She says shrugging. At the exact moment, another nurse came in.

"Kim, they need you to change old Jacobs' diaper in room 4B." With that she left. Kim sighed.

"Ok, it's not the best job in the world, but it's a job." Jack then grabbed Kim's hand softly.

"So, you never let me answer." Kim gave him a strange look, but then widen her eyes in realization.

"Look, Jack, I told you to forget about it." But Jack pushed forward with it.

"But why?" He asks, waiting for the right moment to say that he felt the same way. Kim ignored him. "Kim." He nudged her. Kim didn't look up but still at the papers in front of her. "Kim, please." Kim groaned in frustration.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY, THAT'S WHY _JACKSON."_ Kim yelled in annoyence. Jack flinched at Jackson. He remembered that she only used that if she really was angry with him when they were much younger. But Jack recovered.

"WHAT IF I DO?"

"NO, YOU DON'T JACK!" Kim argued back. "Jack, just please just let me do my job." Jack then pulled her closer than possible with his one good arm and kissed her. The kiss was magical and long. It felt amazing. Kim and Jack only pulled away when stupid air was needed.

"Now, do you believe me?" Jack said softly while pushing a strand of her hair to the back of her ear. Kim stared into those chocolate eyes that she fell in love with, Jack stared into her light brown eyes. "Kim, I've loved you ever since the day we met. " Kim smiled huge and pulled him into another kiss. "Kim, I know this isn't formal and I'm not really ok yet and that it might be a little too fast, but will you please marry me? I've waited for too long now." He then pulled something from the drawer. It was revealed to be a beautiful, huge, diamond ring. Kim gasp and put a hand to her chest.

"Yes." She first says softly. "YES, YES, YES!" She then yells with glee. Jack smiled at his soon to be bride. After Kim put it on she hugged him. "I love you." JAck pulled her as close as he could with his one arm and said,

"I love you to." He was finally with his girl.

**(Hey! I promised another one-shot so here it is! I know, I know, sue me if I have two one-shots that is about marrying. But I couldn't help it! At first it wasn't really in the plan that they wre going ot actually get engaged but I just said, "Hey, what the hey? I'll just throw this in." **

**Horrible title, I know. **

**Insipiration- I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Ever since the chapter where Grace went to the hospital in my other story, "Secrets Come Out," I don't know, it just I guess came to me. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. **

**I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE Y'ALL GOT ME TO 47 REVIEWS AT ONLY 4 CHAPTERS! **

**PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!) **


	7. Chapter 7- Kim's Diary

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-7-"Kim' Diary." _

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

Dear Diary,

Why do I have to feel insecure around him?

Why do I need to feel this way about him?

Why does he make me laugh like a retarded frilly girly girl? Kinda like Kelsey... Hmm

Why do I feel funny whenever I'm near him?

Why do I feel like my stomach is going to explode when I hear his name? Oh, that sweet name. It was almost perfect, if I may add.

Why do I am I such a klutz around him?

Wait... Why do I even CARE about him?

Why does Kelsey, Grace, Julie, and the rest of the gang have to be right?

Why can't I tell him the truth?

Why is it so HARD to tell him the truth?

Why does he make me feel so silly when he smiles at me?

Why DOES he have to smile at me?

Why do I fall in love with those chocolate brown eyes every time I look at them?

Why am I in love with that smirk of his?

Why does he have to be so... him?

Why am I in love with my best friend?

Why do I feel so jealous when those snobby, popular girls (A.K.A. Donna Tobin, etc.) flirt and talk to him?

Why can't I tell Jackson Daniel Brewer that I LOVE him?

Sincerely,

The Extremely Confused Kimberly Anne Craw-

"JACKSON! GIVE IT BACK!" Screamed Kim as the brown haired and eyed boy, also known as Jack Brewer, grabbed her note book out of her hands.

"Hahaha, I didn't know you wrote in a diary, Kimmiey! Wait until I tell..." Jack started as he read Kim's poem/diary entry, but stopped as he reached the last line. Jack looked up at Kim with a sheepish look in his eyes. "You-you-you love me?" Jack asked/stuttered.

"Well...I, Um... well you see... I was just... um...that's...uh...um...yes," She rambled on and looked at the ground as she said yes. Jack smirked/smiled and walked over to Kim and kissed her on the lips, passionately. When air became important, Jack pulled away.

"I love you too, Kimmiey." Jack says smiling down at Kim, considering she was much shorter than him. (More like Kim just barely reached his neck.)

"Well, that's great, otherwise that kiss would have made our friendship VERY awkward." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Kim, the things you say and do to me." Jack says sighing while pulling her into a hug. Kim hugged back happily.

**(Hey y'all! I know, random and not my best but give me a break, I'm like running outta ideas here! I know that this was stupid, pointless, and super short, but I just wanted to at least update today. **

**What do you think? **

**PLEASE I'M BEGGING ALL Y'ALL TO GIVE ME HITTING MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL FOR AN IDEA BUT NOTHING! HELP PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT, I PROMISE! **

**=) I would like to thank ALL my reviewers and followers, y'all's are the best! ily **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**P.S. I can't believe I have 69 (xD if you know what I mean ;)) reviews and I only have like 6 one-shots =) **

**Byee!)**


	8. Chapter 8- The Letters

100 Kick Moments

_one-shot-8-"The Letters." _

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

I smiled happily as I loaded the last box into the old, red, pick-up truck. I looked back to the house, my little brother, dad, and mom, were outside on the porch. When I saw that my mom was crying, AGAIN, I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Mom, seriously, you're acting like it's the end of the world. It's not, trust me. I'm only moving closer to the city so I can go to work. I'm only a few hours away." I say reassuringly while shaking her. She let out a sob. I held in rolling my eyes again. "Mommy." I say softly. My mom just pulled me into a tight hug. I don't really blame her for being this way, after all, I AM one of her last babies. Seriously, Cade is her last last one, soo.

"I'm just going to miss you!" She says, still hugging me tightly. I gave a look to my dad.

"Now, now, Dianna, let's not kill her." He says while prying her off of me. I smiled at him. Then, I turned to Cade.

"Well, Cade, looks like you are the only child in this house now." I say teasing him a bit. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you." He mumbles.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of mom, okay? Make sure she doesn't kill herself. I love you."

"I love you too, Kim." After a while, I pulled away and looked at all of them.

"Well, it's time to go." I pause and sigh. "I love all y'all's. I'll see ya during the holidays if I can. Otherwise in a few years." I say giving them a half smile. In a few years or 4 to be specific, Cade's going to graduate and go to college. I'm 20 now, I had gotten a really good job in L.A. and since L.A. was actually pretty close to Seaford, I accepted it. Currently, I was taking an online college, saved all my money, and I was able to buy a really decent apartment in the middle of L.A. and Seaford. Life was pretty good. "Bye." I say softly, while going to the truck. My sad expression lifted up, seeing the person a waiting by the truck. The person was wearing simple blue jeans, his red skater shoes, and the red button up shirt I gave him (Which was un-buttoned) with a white shirt underneath. He had his arms crossed across his chest and ankles crossed over the other and was leaning on the front passenger seat of the car.

Jack. Did I tell you that he's my fiancée? Well, he is. I'm going to be Mrs. Brewer one day. Jack smiled at me.

"You ready?" He says while looking down on me, considering I was short compared to him. I nodded while smiling bigger.

"Yes." With that, he, being the gentleman (sometimes) he is, he opened the door for me and closed it. He then moved to the drivers' side. Starting the car, we were soon the way, but we stopped as we heard,

"STOP!" I looked at Jack confused, he had the same expression. I look at the side mirror, Cade. Cade stopped and was out of breath when he was by the car. Rolling the windows down I ask, still confused,

"Cade?" Even though he was out of breath, he smiled at me and then gave me two envelopes. I looked at him. "What's this?" He smirked at me.

"Something special." He then winked at me and jogged back home. I looked at the two envelopes.

"Wonder what's this." I say to Jack who continued on, driving to L.A.. He shrugged.

"Maybe, pictures?" Jack suggested. I shrugged and stuffed the envelopes in my bag. Right now, I was too tired to read or see them. Give me a break, I woke up 5:00 in the morning and I've been packing all night and in the morning I had to pack all the stuff in Jack's car.

_-Two Weeks Later- _

Two weeks past and so far, Jack and I settled down quite a bit. There's still a few boxes here and there, that need to be unpacked but otherwise, it's pretty good. I sat down with Jack in our living room. We were watching some chick flick. Halfway through, I noticed my bag. Suddenly, I remembered the two envelopes. Getting out of Jacks' arms, I got the two envelopes and sat back down. Looking at the back of them and gasped while shaking my head.

There it was, Jack's beautiful handwriting on one, my handwriting on the other. One said

_To; Kim _

_ From Jack. _

The other said,

_To; Jack _

_ From; Kim _

It was our letters to each other when Jack was ALMOST going to leave for Otai back when we were 14. Chuckling a bit, I face Jack and say,

"So, wanna read my letter?" He smiled and said,

"Yes." Giving him the letter, I opened his letter to mine.

_Dear Kim,_

_ So, I guess this is goodbye. This is it. I won't see you again until my 4 years are up. I can't even write you guys letters since it's not allowed. Hence, I wrote you this one last letter instead. It's stupid, I know. _

_ But I just want you to know that I think I'll miss you the most. After all, you are my best friend... Well, my girl best friend... Don't tell the others that please. _

_ We've been through so much together. From meeting you on the very first day that I came here, to now. _

_ It's so hard to say what I really feel about you... _

_ Look, Kim, there's no easy way to say this but, I think I'm in love with you. You're smart, beautiful, confident. You're not like other girls, which is one of the things that I love about you. I love that you don't really care what people say about you, I love that you could take care of yourself, I love everything about you. You make me weak and fall for you more every day._

_ You probably don't feel the same way. But that's ok. I just wanted to let you know that before I left. I needed to get that off my chest. I mean seriously, I'm just one ordinary guy out of so many other guys at Seaford High. They probably are so much better than me, which is ok. _

_ I just hope that one of them will take care of you and treat you right, as I would. I hope that they see you're different than others. I hope that they see you as a very special person, not like anyone else. _

_ And I hope that YOU choose someone that's not a player... Kimmiey... I'm serious. Please. I won't be there to help you._

_ Lastly, take care of everyone in the Dojo for me. Be strong. Keep everyone together so that when I come back 4 years, we could catch up. _

_ I love you. _

_ OH! Before I forget, make sure you make Jerry realize that Grace is the one for him. That goes the same as Eddie and Kelsey. _

_ Love, _

_ The boy who is madly in love with you, _

_ Jackson Brewer. _

(No One P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, Jack with Kim's letter,

_Dear Jack, _

_ Ok, this is so weird. So weird writing you a goodbye letter. I never thought the day would come to this. I mean seriously I feel so stupid writing this... But really, I guess it's better saying everything in this letter rather than face to face. You'll see why in a few. It's going to be really weird without you here around the Dojo. _

_ I'm really going to miss you. You are my best friend... Don't tell Grace that. _

_ After all that we've been through, it feels like I've known you forever. I'll never regret and forget the day I met you. One of the reasons why is because it's the day I fell for you. _

_ Yes, I'm in love with you. You were part right. _

_ I did at first had a crush on you. But then I fell hard. _

_ Yes, I did deny it, but I only denied it because I knew that you would never feel the same way.. _

_ Jack, I love you and that cocky smirk of yours. I love it when you call me Kimmiey. I love your beautiful brown eyes. I love that you always save me when I'm in trouble. I love you and your loyalty. I could go on and on but then I wouldn't have enough room on this page. Let's just say that I love everything about you. _

_ I hate that every time you look at me, you make me weak. I hate that with just one simple smile or look at me, I melt inside. I hate that you put butterflies in my stomach. I hate what you do to me. _

_ Yes, you don't love me back, but that's alright. I just wanted to let you know that because it just wouldn't feel right. I'm mean you're probably going to fall for some other pretty girl than me in Otai, which is alright. Or you probably would like someone other than just boring me. _

_ I hope we see each other again, one day. I hope that if you ever find another girl, that she knows that you're special and much different than all the others. _

_ I love you, forever, _

_ Love, _

_ Kim._

_ P.S. Promise me that you'll return. _

As I finished the letter I looked at Kim. She had a big smile on her face. I kissed her. When we pulled away, I say,

"I knew you loved me." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

**(And there ya go! I think that this is my new favorite... hahah I think that I will keep changing my favorites as we go along haha. But yep. I dies when Kim and Jack didn't read their letters to each other so I kinda made this... **

**The ending isn't really good, but whatever.**

**And I'm sorry if the letters' weren't as good but.. **

**Firstly; I would like to thank all the reviewers that gave me such good ideas, I will be sure to use them later in this. **

**THANK YOU ALL! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Y'ALL'S ARE THE BEST!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. =)**

**And Damn I think this is the longest one I written NOW at least lol. **

**Inspiration- I just wanted to write one about them reading their letters since they didn't read it in HTRJ.=))**


	9. Chapter 9- Surprise, Surprise

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-9- "Surprise, Surprise."_

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

I missed him. I missed him a lot. But he's gone, he has left me all alone, here. It's hard. Especially, not seeing him every day. It is hard sleeping without talking to him on the phone. It is hard not hearing his voice. It is hard not seeing him and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I loved staring into. It is hard not seeing him at school and at the Dojo. It's just hard not breaking down every day, after school. It pains me that he isn't here. It pains me to know that he's _there. _

You see, he left me not too long ago, even though it seems like it's been forever. He left me about a year ago. A year and 4 days to be exact. It will be 2 years in one day... Or on my 19th birthday. Yes, he left me when we were 17 years old. I cried. It was the worse birthday I've ever had in my life.

_Flashback_

_ "Happy Birthday, my little Kimmiey." I hear a way too familiar voice say behind me. I then felt familiar, strong, arms go around my waist. Turning around, I saw that it was Jack. Smiling, I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yes, we are finally dating. Looking him in the eyes, I saw genuine happiness and like he was hiding something. _

_ "Thank you." I say. He returned a smile and leaned down to kiss me. I happily kissed back. Pulling away, I look at him seriously. "So when is the party?" Jack looked at me confused. I smirk at him. "Yes, I know about my surprise birthday party later at the Dojo. Y'all's really need to make it more secret if you wanted it to be a good surprise party." His mouth dropped and I winked at him. Jack closed his eyes and put a hand to his face. _

_ "How did you find out?" I smiled at him. _

_ "Jerry sent me the forward slash invite on accident." I say smiling really big. _

_ "Idiot." Jack mutters to himself. I laughed and said while walking to the front door, _

_ "Well, come on, I do not wanna be late to my party. By the way, who else is going?" Jack groaned behind me and then ran to me. _

_ "Shut up." Laughing, I grab his hand and pulled him with me as I ran to the Dojo. He stopped me when we got to the mall. Grabbing my shoulders, he looked at me seriously and said, "At least, try to act surprised. Grace, me, and the gang worked really hard for this." I smile and replied back, _

_ "Anything for you." He kissed me. _

_ Walking into the Dojo, everyone said, _

_ "Surprise!" And I acted surprised, even though I knew about it. I saw the gang, my cheerleading friends, my family, and Jack's family, other good friends of ours. Everyone was there. _

_**Later**_

___I was drinking punch at the food table when Grace went beside me. _

_ "So, how did you find out about the party?" I looked at her weird/confused. _

_ "Grace, what are you talking about? I mean this is-" I got cut off, _

_ "Jerry sent you the forward didn't he?" She says seriously. I looked down and said, _

_ "Yeah." Looking back up, Grace rolled her eyes. _

_ "You know this isn't for your birthday party only, right? I mean didn't Jack tell you this is also a goodbye party for him too? I mean seriously I'm really going to miss him." I looked at her confused again. _

_ "Wait, Grace, what are you talking about? Jack isn't leaving." Looking at Grace, I saw her eyes flickered to something behind me, turning around, I saw Jack. He had his mouth wide open and a shock face. "Jack. What is she talking about? You aren't leaving right?" No reply. My own mouth dropped, tears started forming in my eyes. "You ARE leaving aren't you?" _

_ "Kim, you don't understand. I-" I cut him off. _

_ "NO! YOU LIED TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND ANNDDD GIRL FRIEND. WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!" With that, I left the Dojo and ran to the park. Sitting down on the grass, I sobbed into my arms that was on top on my knees. After a while, I felt someone's presence with me. _

_ "Kim." I heard the person say. Jack. Of course. Lifting my head up, I shot him a hard cold glare and say, _

_ "What?" _

_ "Kim. I was going to tell you but I just wanted you to enjoy your birthday." _

_ "Do you think I'm enjoying it now?" I snapped back at him. He closed his eyes and said, _

_ "Kim. Let me explain." I motioned for him to continue. He closed his eyes and continued. "Ok. I'm leaving because I have to join the army." That's why my eyes widen. _

_ "WHAT?" I yell in shock at him. I was standing up by now. Jack stood up as well. _

_ "Kim. Wait. I didn't choose this my father did. But it's only for a few years. I __**promise**__ I will come back to you. I promise you. And the next time we see each other, we'll get married." I shook my head, unconvinced. _

_ "Jack, what if you don't come back?" Jack didn't answer and just pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed into his shirt as he tried to comfort me. _

_ The last thing I remember was Jack coming home with me and putting me on my bed. I also remember Jack wrapping his arms around me and falling asleep together. _

_ The next day he was gone and a letter was next to me saying that he had to go and that he loves me and that he will never forget about me. I spent the rest of the day locked up in my room crying myself to death. (Not really but...) _

_Flashback over_

So, today. I sat by myself in my apartment, alone. I had moved out last year and got myself a job when I graduated. It was 11:11. Silently, I made a wish that Jack would be alright.. Where ever he was at. And that he would come home soon. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my door violently being opened. Groaning, I opened one eye. I knew who it was, instantly.

The gang.

"What do you want?" I demanded, still half asleep and laying lazily on the couch. With my one eye, I saw Grace in front of me, arms across her chest with a glare.

"You need it dress up tonight." I whined.

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday and we are taking you out." She says in an obvious tone.

After some dragging, yelling, begging, and thrashing... They unfortunately got me to actually dress up nicely.

I was wearing my brown, knee-high, boots, and a summer dress that was very colorful with a belt around my waist. My hair was straighten by Grace and put up in a half ponytail by Kelsey. I glared at all of them.

"Where are we going and what did you do to me?" They rolled their eyes and dragged me to the car. I don't know where they took me, but it took a while. When we got there, I realize that we were at a very fancy place. It was like a dance hall...

Suddenly, I knew what they were doing. They arranged another party for me. Sighing, I decided I should just go with it.

**Later**

After greeting all the people who came, I sat in one of the chairs at a table, boredly watching everyone socialize and dance. Sighing, I took a sip of my coke.

"Hi, Kim." I hear a voice behind me.

"Hi." I say not bothering to look at whoever it was.

"Miss me?" I roll my eyes,

"Miss you? Jerry, I know that it's you. Stop trying to mess with me." I say.

"Why? Does he do that often?" I nodded and took a glance at the person.

"Yeah, ever since Jack left." I paused and my eyes widen. I suddenly registered what had happened the last few minutes. "JACK!" I scream and jump on him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and spun both of us around. Tears started going down my face.

He was back. My Jackie was back.

Jumping down, I say,

"You're back." He smiled,

"I told you, I would. I made a promise." Looking at him better, I saw that he was still in his uniform.

"I love you." I say and pulled him closer.

"I love you too, Kim." He let go of me and went down on one knee and said those words I have always wanted to here, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I say softly at first but then louder the next time, "YES, YES I WILL!" With that he slipped the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me.

**(Hey guys! What do you think of this? I know another marry one. But I couldn't think of anything else. Plus I just added that since it wasn't originally in the plan. **

**I def need more ideas.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have school now, so updates for ALL my stories will be slow. **

**I would like to thank all my followers and reviewers. **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 91 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 8 ONE-SHOTS? WOW! **

**I promise to write as much as I can on the weekends, seeing as I have a lot of time.. **

**Also, yep, kinda long one to make it up to y'all's =) **

**BYE! **

**I LOVE Y'ALL! **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**Btw... Inspiration- It was sorta gonna be like a cute one(You'll see what I mean in a later One-Shot.) but I decided to turn it into a little sad but happy one since I saw this commercial on Army men coming back to their families and I'm like bawling whenever I see those type of commercials.) **


	10. Chapter 10- A Kick Day

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-10- "A Kick Day." _

Kim Crawford let a bored sigh as she sat lazily backwards on the couch. Her feet in the air and head hanging down to the floor. She checked her phone once more.

_12:00 PM. _

Today, she was alone in the house. Her parents were on a business trip, her sisters were technically not living with them anymore, and her brother is visiting her cousin in Miami for a while. Thus, she was bored and lonely, so, she decided to invite her boyfriend over to hang out.

Kim groaned out loud, he was taking _FOREVER. _

Suddenly, the doorbell had rung. Kim sat up and ran to the front door like lightening. She squealed like a little girl when she opened the front door. Her arms flew around Jack, giving him a tight hug. Jack smiled and gave her a tight hug back. When they pulled away, much to Kims' disapproval, Jack flashed her a big smile.

"Hey, are you wearing my sweatshirt?" He asks when he noticed what Kim was wearing. She was wearing his sweatshirt that he left from a while back (which was more like a huge dress on her), shorts, and fuzzy knee-high socks. Kim blushed slightly and smiled shyly.

"Yeah." Kim then noticed that Jack was wearing his favorite hat... or the hat that s_he _gave him when they were 14. It was grey and had a black stripe. A devilish smile went across her face. Jack crossed his arms together and rose an eyebrow, curious. Just then, Kim went on her tip-toes (considering Jack was much, much taller than her) and snatched Jack's hat and ran off somewhere in the mansion. Jack pouted but laughed out loud and chased her.

Kim made her way to the dining room and put the hat on her own head. Jack was in front/ on the other side of her. Kim moved to the left, Jack mimicked her, determined to get his hat back.

The two went back and forth for a while before Kim ran into the kitchen, Jack mistaken that she was going the other way. Kim giggled. Jack shook his head.

Kim ran around the kitchen to the living room, Jack not far behind her. Right when she was going to go upstairs, Jack finally caught her by the waist. He then twirled them around, Kim giggling and thrashing to get out of his grip.

He was the only person Kim knew that could make her such a girl.

"Give it back." Jack whispered in her ear. Kim shook her head, vigorously. Jack smirked playful and then took out her phone from his pocket. Kim gasped and put a hand over her chest.

"MY BABY!" She yells as she tried to grab it from her. Jack just put his hand up in the air, taking the advantage that she much shorter than him.

"No, no, give me back the hat." Kim smirked and jumped one more time, at least high enough to grab the phone, and then she started upstairs. "HEY!" Kim laughed out loud as she ran through the upstairs. She although, panicked at the end of the hall when her room was pretty much a dead end. Jack smiled and walked towards Kim. Kim backed up until she fell on the bed.

Jack took this opportunity to get on her. He straddled her waist and put her hands down, locking her in that position.

"Can I have it now?" Kim tried her best to hide her smile, she couldn't, so she just shook her head. Jack smirked. "Okkayyy, if you're going to be like that, then the.." He paused. "TICKLE MONSTER'S COMING." Kim's eyes widen. Jack then started tickling her. Kim was dying of laugher. "Hmm, I guess I forgot how ticklish you are."

Kim tried to deny it but she knew that she was wrong... After all, she was trying so hard to breathe already. Jack took this opportunity to grab his hat _AND _her precious phone. Kim finally surrendered and tried to regain her breathing. As she did, Jack flopped down on the bed next to her. When she finished, she went on the same position Jack did to her. She looked down at him and pouted while crossing her arms across her chest. Jack smiled.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that." He said as he chuckled a little bit at his girlfriends' actions. She continued to stare at him. Jack sighed. "You're no fun, you know that?" He says as he gave her back her phone. Kim smiled. "Can I at least get a hug back." Jack says, arms out. Kim nodded happily and laid down on top of him, before settling down next to him. She snuggled in his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kim asked him, voice muffled into his plain black T-shirt. Jack shrugged.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He suggested. Kim smiled and looked up at him.

"Pitch Perfect?" Jack groaned out loud,

"Again? Then that would be the 5th time we've seen it." Kim sat up,

"Aw, come on, it's a classic." Jack shook his head.

In the end, they ended up watching some movie on Demand. They weren't really paying much attention though. Jack was half leaning on the bed frame and laying down, Kim was in the same position, but had one of Jack's arms around her shoulder.

Currently, she was studying and seemed so interested of Jack's hand. She had been staring at it for a while now. Jack laughed.

"And why is my hand so interesting to you, exactly?" Kim shrugged. Jack just rolled his eyes at her. Jack's eyes widen when the two main characters of the movie started kissing, so he slammed his hand over her eyes.

"Jackkk!"Kim whined.

"Shh, it's a really bad part." Kim removed his hand from her eyes and scoffed at Jack.

"Jack, I am 17, almost 18 years old, I think I can handle a silly scene." She turned to the screen and her mouth dropped as she slammed Jacks' hand back over her eyes. Jack laughed loudly.

By the time the movie ended, the two were already asleep in each others' arms.

When Kim woke up, she checked the time once more.

_6:00. _

"Hey," She says gently shaking Jack. "Hey." This time louder. "HEY!" She yells. Jack woke up with a start.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He yells, panicking. Kim laughed both of his looks (his hair was such a hot mess) and because of how he was acting.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Kim says innocently. Jack gave her a mini glare but did give in.

The two decided to walk to Flafel Phils'. After a ...fun...dinner. (Let's just say that the two made such a mess.) They walked to the local/ Seaford park, holding hands.

On the way there, was loud laughs, giggles, blushing, and a couple of times the two stopped at kissed.

Finally, they reached a nice, private, spot and decided to stay there for a while.

"Jack, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Kim says pointing to where the star was. Jack just starred at her while she closed her eyes and made her wish. Smiling, he says,

"Nah, I think I already got my wish and I'm starring right at it." Kim opened her eyes and looked at Jacks'. She felt the heat go to her cheeks as she smiled at him. They starred into each other's eyes for a while before Kim lightly pushed him.

"You are so cheesy, you know that?" Jack smiled and said,

"I know but you _love_ it." Then winked at her. Kim sighed and gave in as she leaned into kiss him.

The rest of the night went by fast.

The last thing she remembers was Jack carrying her home and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

That was one of the best days ever.

**(Hey guys as I said updates on all my stories will take a while sooo. Lol Ok, THIS is my favorite now xD. hahah. **

**Sooo, my birthday was yesterday and omg best day of my life lololol! Haha. **

**What do you think of this? Lol, I know LOTS of fluff and cheesy-ness. But hey, we all need a little fluffy Kick moments in our life, right? Haha **

**WOW 105 Reviews! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! **

**SHOUTOUT TO- datgirl1065**

**She or I guessing xD was my 100th reviewer =) **

**I LOVE Y'ALL **

**PLEASE REIVEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Inspiration- I really don't know hahha. I just came out with it haha.**

**BYE! =))**


	11. Chapter 11-Boredom can lead to cuteness

100 Kick Moments

_One-Shot- 11- "Boredom can lead to cuteness." _

"Jackie, I'm borreeddd!"

"Are you now?"

"Yesss!"

"Well, why are you bored exactly?"

"I don't know! Make me less bored!"

"What do you wanna do then?"

"You choose."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"...What movie?"

"Whatever you like."

"Can we watch-"

"If you say if we can watch Pitch Perfect, one more time, I. WILL. EXPLODE."

"Well, why do you hate the stupid movie so much anyway?"

"I don't... It's just that we have watched it wayyy too many times."

"Hey. It's no problem watching _very_ classic movies alll the time."

"But really Kim? Over and over?"

"Yes! Pitch Perfect is so amazing!"

"Psh... Yeah right, I could totally do what they are doing, any day."

"Fine. Then sing. Sing like you apparently could."

"Why would I exactly do that? I mean my sister and parents are in the house. Ha, don't wanna rub it in their face I have such an voice or whatever they do and that my parents created such an awesome son that can do _anything."_

"Wow Jack. I can actually feel your cockiness all the way here... And I'm wayyyy on the other side of the room."

"Pshh. I'm not cocky. I'm just stating the truth."

"Whatever."

"HEY! Don't roll your eyes at me! You should actually be glad _YOU_ also have such an amazing boy friend."

"..."

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Stop being so cocky! And you wouldn't be my boy friend if you weren't so hot..."

"What was that my little Kimmiey? I couldn't hear."

"SHUT UP YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!"

"Ummm, no, I don't think I did. Did you say something about me being so hot?"

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"..."

"What did I do?"

"..."

"Oh, so you're just not going to talk to me anymore? Jeez, that's sooo great... Now my girlfriend isn't talking to me."

"..."

"Aw, come on, Kim. Get loose a little."

"..."

"Yay, there's that smile I've been waiting for!"

"..."

"Ok, I thought we were seriously over the rolling your eyes at me phase."

"Whatever. Just pick a movie, Brewer."

"Yes! Ok... I think we should watch, "A Haunted House." Jerry and Grace told me it was awesome and funny."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Why not Kimmiey? It looks awesome too! Didn't you see the preview? I think that I like it."

"Nu uh, hell no. I ain't gonna watch that."

"Aw, Ms. Crawford's little country accent is showing again."

"Shut up, Brewer."

"Hahaha, but seriously come on Kim. You come over, bug me-"

"Oh, so I bug you now?"

"Wait that's not what I mea-"

"I mean seriously! I just wanted to hang out with you and I apparently _bug_ you?"

"Kim! Calm down and sit down. Look- "

"Ugh, whatever, Jack."

"WAIT!"

"..."

"..."

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, yes I did. You talk too much."

"Well maybe I should talk more if you keep shutting me up like this."

"Maybe you should. Look, Kim, relax, I love you. I promise you that you don't bug me, that just came out wrong."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Love you more."

"..."

"..."

"I'm still really bored."

"Ughh, not this again."

"Well I am!"

"Well, I guess watching a movie is off the list."

"True. "

"Wanna go to the park, then?"

"Sure."

**Later**

"Hey, Kim."

"Yes?"

"Do you see them?"

"Who?"

"Those people."

"The guys with no shirts and have a huge belly that's running around the park, jiggling ?"

"Noo! Those people."

"Uh, the guy and the girl making out in a - wait a minute their not making out... Eww..."

"Gross... but no that one."

"Ohhhh... Is it the family of four at the playground whose parents are playing with their cute babies?"

"Yes."

"Awwww. But what about them?"

"That's going to us one day."

"...Really?"

"Really. I promise you... I can kinda make it official."

"... Jack is, is, is this a,"

"It's a promise ring. I promise that one day in the future I will marry you when we're old enough and then after that we'll start our own family like them."

"..."

"Aww, is the great Kimberly Anne Crawford blushing?"

"..."

"OW! AGAIN WITH THE PUNCHING AND ROLLING OF THE EYES! Way to ruin the moment _Kimberly._"

"..."

"OW! STOP IT WHAT DID I DO?"

"Stop calling me Kimberly then. You know I hate it... Plus I was sooo not blushing... Pshh... That's for like girly girls... Like Grace and Kelsey."

"Whatever, Kim. But whatever you do to me, I'll still love you."

"I will still love you as well."

"You know..."

"Oh God, not with that again. Jackson what do you have in mind?"

"Welllll..."

"Wellllll, what?"

"Ummm..."

"Jack."

"Kim... Well... Maybe... Possibly..."

"What Jack, what? Just spit it out! Come on the tension is killing me!"

"You know... We can always just go to Vegas... After all we ARE 18 now..."

"What was that Jack? I couldn't hear you speak up."

"I was thinking..."

"What Jack, what?"

"ThatwecanalwaysjustgotoVegas becauseafterallweARE18now."

"JACKSON!"

"Alright, alright, don't hit me again. All I said was that we can always just go to Vegas anything because after all we ARE 18 now. Plus Vegas is only a few hours from here, too. So..."

"..."

"What? I was just saying."

"I love you."

"And I love you, by the way."

"So what are we waiting for then?"

"Wait... Are you serious."

"Dead."

"..."

"..."

"Hey wait don't walk away from me!"

"Sorry! You weren't answering and you just staring at me so I got bored.. Again."

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Again? I thought we were past this."

"Nope."

"Well, fine if you really wanna do it, let's go."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go, then"

"I'll drive!"

"Love you."

"Love you, more!"

"..."

"Hey... Did you know that we'll make Kick ass babies?"

"Shut up and drive already, Brewer."

**(Ok. That was my first EVER dialogue. What do you think? **

**Again, ALL my stories will be absolutely slow and I apologize for that. But blame it on school! Haha. **

**WOW! 118 reviews! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! **

**Random shout out to- Lily! My guest reviewer who I absolutely love :) Or Smileyface19991 on Twitter :) **

**Again, I LOVE Y'ALL! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Inspiration-I don't know... I kinda just made it up as I went alone haha. **

**BYE! =))**


	12. Chapter 12- It's you

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-12- "It's you!" _

Little 6 year old Kimberly Anne Crawford sat on the beach playing alone. Her parents watched nearby at their temporary home and the rest of the Crawford family was scattered elsewhere on the beach. Bored, Kim looked around, but frowned when she saw that no one was around. Standing up sadly, she turned to walk back home but was stopped by a single little boy.

The boy looked around her age. He had shaggy, brown, hair covering his eyes. Beautiful brown eyes and the cutest smile in the world.

"Hi. I'm Jack. Wanna play?" The boy identified as "Jack" asked cutely. Kim gave him a big smile and nodded.

"I'm Kim and I would love to."

With that the two spent the whole day together. The day soon turned into the whole summer until both of them moved away, never seeing each other, "again."

However they did have a few pictures together but it had gotten lost during the move.

_5 years later._

Jack Brewer ran through the halls of the little elementary school, he had been late to class, _again. _ Not looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped into a pretty blonde girl.

"Sorry!" He says picking up her books. The blonde, also known as _Kim, _ just shook her head and helped him picked up the books. Looking into each other's eyes, both of them wondered together,

_"Why does this person look so familiar?" _ Kim and Jack shook those thoughts and moved on.

During that year, few pictures of them together were taken.. But of course it was with the rest of the school and or the class that they were in.

Yet once more when they left/moved the pictures where lost and buried somewhere deep in the moving boxes.

_3 years later. _

Kim Crawford sighed as she walked in through her new school, Seaford High. Her parents had promised that it was the last time they were ever going to move, but Kim doubt that.

When lunch time came, she grabbed the apple from the lunch bag that her mother had packed her and started down the halls, juggling it.

Meanwhile, Jack grabbed the lunch tray and asked the lunch lady,

"Hey, it's my first day, what would you recommend?"

"Not this stuff. I don't know what half of it is." Jack looked around, kind of disgusted.

Just then Kim came in, still juggling her apple when it accidentally slipped.

Jack suddenly caught it with his foot then kicked it to his hand.

"Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." She says smiling. He flashed her a smile.

"I'm Jack. I'm new."

"Yeah, I could tell, you still have that new guy smell." Jack laughed. Kim just smiled. After a while she says awkwardly,

"Um, can I have my apple back?"

"Oh, sorry." Jack says and then gave her back her apple. Kim smiled but when she looked into Jacks' eyes, she, on the inside, was puzzled. Where had she seen those eyes before? "Well, maybe I'll see you around, Kim." Kim smiled bigger,

"Maybe you will." With that the two went their separate ways. Kim looked down and wondered deeply, _who was that person?_

"Kim!" Grace yells, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kim looked up and saw her best friend forever. Their parents were in the same business so they usually ended up moving together, resulting in them being _best friends forever. _

"What?" Grace nudged her and winked,

"Gurl, I saw you checking out the new kid." Kim rolled her eyes.

_7 years later._

A 21 year old Jack gave his girlfriend, Donna, a fake smile. They've been together for a while now. He missed Kim. She disappeared after moving to Tennesse, where she was born and raise to help her sick grandmas and grandpas. But the thing was, that was more than 4 or so years ago.

Both of them where devestated as they were boyfriend and girlfriend at the time, but Kim had no choice. Her family told her that she would be choosing friends over family or her happiness and freedom over her family... Same thing.

After a while of writing letters, skyping, and you the usual, both of them decided to move on. They thought that having a long distance relationship was way too hard.

"Hey, Donna, I think I'm craving some Starbucks, wanna go get a drink?" Donna scowled at her boyfriend, soon to be fiocee as she says.

"But Jack, that's a lot of calories!" She whined. Jack held back rolling his eyes at her.

"Fine, then you stay here in the car and _I'll _go get a drink." Donna shrugged and took out her IPhone, not really caring anymore.

When Jack walked in, he was greeted by a cute blonde.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?" She says in a country accent. Jack rose an eyebrow at the voice. He couldn't really see her face, considering she was wearing a cap that said, _Starbucks_, on it.

"Uh..." The girl looked up. Jack, now seeing her face clearer, stared at her. The girl blushed.

"Um, sir? Your order, please? People are waiting..." She says awkwardly. Jack stepped aside and walked over to a table and sat down, wondering who the blonde beauty was.

A light bulb went in his head. Could it be? No... Maybe... Jack put it to the test and called Kim's phone number that he had. Jack watched the blonde carefully. Suddenly, the girl jumped up, took her phone out of her pocket and gave the one minute sign to the poor customer.

"Uh, who is this?" Kim says.

"Well, Kim, nice to know you do not recongize me anymore." Kim had a confused look on her face. Jack smirked and said, "Turn around dummy." She did as told and her eyes widen.

"Jack?"

"No, shit, sherlock." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Can I call you back?" Jack shrugged and said,

"Sure."

After that, Kim and Jack caught up with each other, laughing like old times. It turned out she lost contact of everyone, so when she moved back, no one knew her.

Years passed on, Jack broke up with Donna, seeing as she cheated on him after 2 weeks, and Jack and Kim soon got together.

The two were 30 now, had 3 kids. They were moving to L.A. when Kim gasped as she had dropped an album on the ground. Picking it up, she sat down and looked at the treasure in it.

Pictures of her and a familiar brown haired and eyed boy were in the whole album. From when she was young until current day. Jack wondering what was taking so long, went back to the house and saw Kim on the floor.

"Hey, Kim, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I dropped an album and saw something interesting, I think you should come and see this." Jack walked over and looked at the whole album with Kim.

"Wait, so that was _you?_" Jack says surprised.

"I guess so, no wonder you looked so familiar. " Jack and Kim smiled and kissed.

"Huh, guess you really were right in front of me my whole life." Kim laughed.

Suddenly, a person in a distance smiled at them.

Next door was an elder woman. She smiled, seeing her daughter finally realize that it was him. Him, the him she's loved since she was young.

**(Well, that was it... Yep... Haha, Kinda extra long for ya... What do you think? **

**Credit/Inspiration to- bellafan22 and OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN because a long time ago when I asked for ideas, they kinda gave the same idea. **

**Thank you btw. :) I love you. **

**Again, sorry for not updating a lot, it's just that I have school and blahblahblah. This is the only time I can update and well, it's already 12 but I don't care because I am writing this for y'all's :) **

**I also know that it isn't really the best,... but whatever.. **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO DID! ILY**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR 129 REIVEWS AT ONLY 11 ONE-SHOTS! Y'ALL'S ARE AMAZING, KEEP IT UP!**


	13. Chapter 13- Baseball

100 Kick Moments

_One-Shot-13-"Baseball..."_

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

It was spring. Which meant it was time for baseball season and when it is time for baseaball season, it is time to learn it in 'gym'. I absolutely hate baseball, which is proabably the reason why I always end up failing gym at the end of each semester during baseball season.

Currently, we were lined up outside in our gym uniform on the baseball field.

"Alright, Crawford, you go on this side." Couch D. says as he pointed to the batting cage. I mentally groaned in my head. That meant I was first to bat considering he picked me first. I praised the Lord that none of the populars were in gym with me and also that the guys and my two best friends weren't here either... Well, minus Jack...

Finally, when everything was all set up. I went up to home plate with my bat. Everyone on my team cheered me on as I nervously got ready. Taking a glance a Jack, who was subsitute due to the extra amount of people, he smirked knowing that I wasn't going to make it.

The pitcher then pitched and I got ready to hit it, but I missed it by _that _ much... And I kinda also threw the bat.

"KIM CRAWFORD FOUL! YOU ARE OUT!" I shook my head sadly and looked down while walking over to where Jack was.

"You know it isn't that hard...How about maybe later I'll teach you." He says smuggly while winking. I glared at him and walked away. I heard Jack laugh at me mockingly. I grew red even though he couldn't see me. I really hated that I was in love with a cocky ass boy.

**(Later that night.) **

Ever since this afternoon, I had been freaking out over how I couldn't play baseball at all. So, I skipped cheerleading and karate and stayed from the end of school to whenever. All I knew that it had been dark by the time I heard a voice behind me.

"Were you here alll day?" I turn around. Jack. I just nodded, not knowing what to say. Truth be told even if I was here all this time, I still sucked. Jack cocked his head to the right and went down from the bleachers, or where he was, and walked over to me. "You know, I _really_ wasn't kidding about teaching you." I shrugged.

"Well, if you weren't then, teach me." I demanded he chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"I will but I say we make a pact." I squinted at him.

"And what would that be Mr. Brewer?" I say.

"That _you _ will not give up and _I _ will not give up." I nodded in agreement.

With that both of us kept our promise, both of us everyday for the next few weeks worked hard everyday 8-11 o'clock at night, practicing. I'll admit with Jack's help, I was getting better.

The best part about it though was when Jack would put his arms around me and "teach" me how to properly swing the bat. It was funny, because every time he did that, my heart would be racing and I would always end up beat red. He'd smirk and laugh at me but then I would give him my infamous death glare... Yeah, it always shut him up.

At the end of the year, we had our annul dance. I REALLY didn't want to go but then Jack asked me and I ended going.

I was wearing a pink dress that flowed down to my feet and Jack was wearing a tux. I laughed because the whole 'dance' thing was SUPER boring... At least for Jack and I. So, we both agreed to go to our place. Yes, OUR place. We've offically called the baseball field OUR place. Why? Because both of us think that because of baseball, it really kinda put us together and it made me happy.

When we got there, I say,

"Jack, I think I finally got the hang of this." He rose an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to go on.

(Jack P.O.V.)

All she did was go to the back and then she grabbed a bat, ball, and mitt. Handing the ball and mitt to me I walk up to the pitchers' plate and got into position, I was so scared that I'd hit her. I throw nervously, but still good. Closing my eyes as she swung. I opened them right when it came in contact with the bat. My mouth dropped, HOMERUN! She throws her arms in the air and jumps around excited. I point behind me while soon after putting my hands behind my back. I run to her, pick her up and spin her arm while shouting,

"YEAHHHH!"

"WHOO!" Kim yells with glee, arms still in the air.

Putting her down, I then kissed her, she happily kissed back. Both of us smiled into the kiss. Everything was perfect.

When we pulled away, I whisper to her,

"I knew you could do it." She smiled huge.

"Thanks to you Jack." I just laughed.

This was the best day ever.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you suppose to say something special and important?" Kim says with a risen eyebrow and hands on her hip. I saw a tiny smirk in her oh so called serious face. I laughed and decided to just play along.

"Oh, will the great and beautiful Kimberly Anne Crawford be my girlfriend?" I say on my knees in a horrible British accent. Kim tried to keep on the most serious face she could make but instead she bursts out laughing as did I.

"It will be such an honor." She says in the same horrible accent, trying still to be serious.

"This is why I love you." Kim shook her head.

"I love you too, Jackie." I smiled.

The rest of the night was filled with stolen kisses and I love yous to each other.

**(Okay, yes I did kinda steal from my other story I Don't Really Like You, chapter 15 but HEY, in my denfense I was running outta ideas. But any who to make up for this story, I am going to post one more one shot today. Or another one if that sentence was confusing xD**

**Oh and Look y'all's I'm seriously SOOO sorry for not updating this but I was really busy, especially with the MANY and I mean MANY exams I had. Not to mention and you would know if you followed me on Twitter, YouTube, and Instagram... **

**I MET LEO HOWARD AT THE CHICAGO MEET AND GREET! I have solid proof too. If you search on YouTube, Leo Howard meet&greet 2013, Chicago. Part 5. and the username is Kim Bermudez and when you see the video, you'll see a girl and Leo together... Yup =) That's me =) Haha! But yep... Met him on Saturday; 2-2-13**

**Yep. **

**Inspiration- I realllllyyy want spring to come back and in school we are learning about baseball too. =)**

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU ALL! LIKE SERIOUSLY I MEAN 142 REIVEWS OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! 

**PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**Don't forget I'm posting another one- shot after this too. Warning you now it's going to be SUPER short =) I only wanted to make another one because I want to make up for now updating for so long =) )**


	14. Chapter 14-Just Give It To Me

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-"Jacksooonnnn." _

_(No One P.O.V.) _

"UGH, JUST GIVE IT TO ME JACK!"

"You want it, Kim?" Jack said moving closer and closer.

"YES, JACKSON!" Kim screamed loudly. Jack smirked.

"How bad?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"JACK! JUST GIVE IT TO ME! I'M SO WET RIGHT NOW! I NEED IT BADLY!" Kim begged for it.

Jack finally gave it to her and Kim almost screamed in joy.

Jack had finally gave her back her umbrella.

**(BHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT xD LMFAO I JUST WANTED TO SERIOUSLY WRITE THIS BHAHAH! **

**I loved it honestly... **

**So as I said, I just really wanted to write this not because I find it funny, but beacuse I needed to make up for not updating for so long xD. So as I said, **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW.**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID! I LOVE Y'ALL'S!)**


	15. Chapter 15- We Can Explain?

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-15-"We Can Explain?" _

Jack Brewer. He is the same Jack that is confident, strong, fearless, and cocky.

Yet when it comes down to a certain blonde, everything is turned upside down.

Why yes, yes the beautiful, blonde, constantly changes him when she's around. She makes him nervous. She makes him less confident and so on.

Truth be told and story cut short, Jackson Brewer was in love with him best friend.

Him being best friends with her is also one of the many reasons why he cannot ask her out. Sure there was many times when Kimberly Anne Crawford hinted that she had definitely felt the same way, but of course there was still doubt.

So, currently, Jack paced back and forth in front of his 3rd best friend... Or in other words the only one he can trust in this situation because if he ever told Jerry, his 2nd best friend, Jerry would most likely fail at helping him and just ruin everything. Plus, Grace was Kim's 2nd best friend, which meant she knew everything about Kim. Which meant Grace could help Jack a little.

Thus, Grace sat in the seat in front of the nervous, pacing, Jack, arms spread out on the back of the chair, legs crossed, and a bored look on her face.

It was currently the twos' free period and Jack dragged her to the open and empty cafeteria so that she could help him figure out what to say when Jack asks Kim to be his girlfriend.

"Okay, what am I exactly gaining from this?" Grace questions Jack after watching him pace for about 10 minutes now. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well." Jack started. Grace leaned her head and pressed on for him to continue. Jack just stroked his chin before saying, "Well, I mean, well... I mean come on..." Grace nodded understandingly.

"Righhhttt. So, I gain um, well,?" She says in a sarcastic/questioning voice. Jack rolled his eyes.

"UGH! Will you just help me!" He exclaims in frustration. Grace stood up.

"Look, Jack, I think you need to take a deep breath. Calm down. And just relax. Jackson, you're literally over thinking everything right now. I can help you once you calm down." She says in a soft and caring voice as she put a hand on his shoulder. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. He then sat on the chair next to where Grace had sat before. When he did, he put his head on his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it seems like I'm freaking out and all that but I'm sorry. It's just that Kim's my best friend and if she doesn't feel the same way then it could ruin our friendship and I really don't want that to happen." Jack says looking back up. Grace looked at the ground,

"You and me both." She mumbled quietly to herself.

Jack cocked his head to the side and rose an eyebrow, hearing what she had said.

But all Grace did was shake it off.

"Look, Jack. How were you originally planning to ask her to be your girlfriend anyway. I mean I still don't see how hard it is considering you already asked her out on a date and all but you know." Jack rolled his eyes and then moved closer to Grace and looked into her eyes and pretended that it was Kim. Meanwhile, Miss Grace pretended it was a certain Latino.

"Kim, I know that we are really, really close and I really don't want things to change for us and I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean I'll admit people will probably stare and make rumors, but I'll protect you because I love you that much. Hell, I actually don't care what they say. All I know is that I am in love with you and I only care about that. You are seriously my world. You are soo beautiful. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Meanwhile (Kim P.O.V.)**

Jerry and I laughed as we walked through the halls of Seaford High during our free period. We were bored so we decided to grab a bite. I suddenly stop in front of the doors to the cafeteria. My eyes widen. I stop Jerry and he looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes but then pointed to my ear and then Jack and Grace.

"I really don't want things to change for us and I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean I'll admit people will probably stare and make rumors, but I'll protect you because I love you that much. Hell, I actually don't care what they say. All I know is that I am in love with you and I only care about that. You are seriously my world. You are soo beautiful. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Jerry and Is mouth dropped and our eyes widen. We waited for Graces' answer but it wasn't heard as the bell rung. Jerry and I growled in frustration as the two left the Cafeteria to go to their last period of the day.

"Did-did Jack just stole my Gracie?" Jerry says, shocked.

"Did-did Grace just stole my Jackie?" I say shocked.

**(1 day later. Jack P.O.V.) **

It was lunch time and I am so excited to finally asked Kim to be my girlfriend. Grace had already gave me some pep talk and... a few slaps... But as I approached Kim she simply ignored me and sat on Jerry's lap and KISSED HIM!... Well, on the cheek, BUT STILL!

My eyes widen, I backed away slowly. When I reached Grace, I grabbed both her upper arms and shook her while she did the same to me.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" We both then gave an angry glare at the two... Well me at Jerry and Grace at Kim.

Grace then marched over to the two.

"JERRY. KIM. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Kim and Jerry merely just looked at us.

"Oh! Did you hear? We're dating!" Kim says with a squeal, excitedly. But something told me that from her eyes, she seemed... Disappointed and sad.

"Yeah, man. This is my swaggy gurl." Jerry says 'coolly'. I took a glance at Grace, her eye twitched. Jerry used to call her that. But Jerry also looked to have a disappointed and sad look in his eye. Grace's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"But why would you guys care anyway? Aren't you two dating?" Grace and I looked at each other in disgust.

"NO!" We say at the same time. It was Jerry and Kim's turn to look at each other. They both had a confused look on his face.

"But, Jack didn't you ask out Grace yesterday?" Kim says, jealously slipping from her voice. Grace and I looked at each other again and ohed.

They heard us, but probably not the first part.

Jerry laughed as Kim got off of him to stand up.

"Yo, dude, did she reject you? Haha!" Jerry says. We glare at him.

"No, I didn't because I never asked _her _out in the first place!" I say walking a bit closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Kim says obviously confused.

"Kim, don't you understand? Look, Jack was really nervous to ask _YOU _to be his girlfriend so he had me help him. But, I guess you guys didn't hear what he said before that. Kim, he doesn't love me, he love you. And I love someone else." Grace says putting her hands on her shoulders. Kim's mouth turned into an oh and her angry and confused disappeared and was turned into a embarrassed and a relieved? look on her face.

She looked over her shoulder to me.

"Is-is that true?" I nodded.

"But, apparently you and Jerry are dating and it's kind of a bro code not to date the other bros code." I say walking away/past Kim and Grace. I smirked when she yelled to stop me. Turning on my heel, I say, "Yessss?"

She stuttered but eventually those words I've always wanted to hear finally came out,

"Jack, I would love to be your girlfriend because I'm in love with you." I smiled huge before smashing my lips onto hers.

**Meanwhile (Grace's P.O.V.) **

I leaned on the table after Kim said those words. I sighed and wished that a certain person had told me those words. I then realized that Jerry was right next to me... Literally... He was so close... It felt awkward and nice. He was just staring at me. When I caught him staring, I rose an eyebrow at him.

Jerry then smirked and stroked his chin.

"So, who must be this special guy that you're in love with?" I blushed and looked down.

"You." I mumble.

"Good." He whispers in my ear. "Because I'm in love with you too." With that he pulled me into a kiss.

Today was magical.

**(What do you think of that? Yes, I just had to throw in Jace. But what can I say I love Mateo Arias and Grace O'Doherty together. OMG their so cute. **

**Lmfao well look on the bright side then, two fluffs in one one-shot xD**

**Yeah... I really don't have a reason that I updated late... Idk... Whatever xD. **

**But HEY! It's 3 am and I'm writing this... whoop tee doo... **

**Yeah... I think I've gone a tad crazy... **

**Btw EXTRA EXTRA long for y'all's... =) ONLY cuz it was really, really, really, really short last time =) **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! :) Y'ALL'S INSPIRE ME TO CONUTINE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY 159 REVIEWS =) AHH!**

**Random shoutouts- Love Shipper, sawesome1, and SwiftStar1 =) **

**Inspiration-Idk it was really random... **

**DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! =) LOVE Y'ALL'S**

**OH! BEFORE I FORGET**

**To- Amy loves you**

**Yes, I was the girl that I got my shirt signed by the one and only Leo Howard =) and Idk it was a fan before me. But she was really young so she doesn't really know much about the Leolivia stuff and all xD. But I do agree that he was avoiding it though. meehhh... LMFAO LOVE YOU TOO GURL! 3**


	16. Chapter 16-Wanted

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-16- "Wanted" _

_(Jack P.O.V.) _

_You know I'd fall apart without you__  
__ I don't know how you do what you do__  
__ 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me__  
__ Makes sense when I'm with you_

I honestly didn't know what I would do without Kim. She was my rock, she was my best friend. I love her so much.

Like for example, she left me or us for 6 months because she had to move to Tennessee for a while for family reasons and literally, I was dead. I was just like a mute. I wasn't happy the whole time she was gone.

But when she came running into my arms at the airport, when we picked her up, it felt like something dark was lifted upon me. Everything was going to be alright. I felt happy and right with her.

It's funny because she understands everything about me, even if it's either the weirdest thing or just something that doesn't generally make sense to other people.

Just like I don't like going to sleep at night unless I listen to music. When Kim came over for a sleepover, she happily brought her own IPod and tried out my routine with me.

She told me she liked it and now she does it every night and every time she did it, she thought about me.

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you__  
__ But it's more than one and one makes two__  
__ Put aside the math and the logic of it__  
__ You gotta know you're wanted too_

Like every girl, Kim can be really insecure, even when I told her that I loved her.

She doesn't understand that she isn't unwanted. She actually is wanted and needed by me and the gang. But truth be told, mostly me.

But most of the time she thinks she isn't wanted really, by me. So from when it first began, I made sure to always make she that she was _wanted_ because I really want her to understand that she really, truly, is.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up__  
__ Wanna kiss your lips__  
__ I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__ And I wanna call you mine__  
__ Wanna hold your hand forever__  
__ Never let you forget it__  
__ Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

How you ask I made sure she felt wanted?

I would always lay her down with me, have her snuggle against me, wrap my arms around her protectively, and kiss her reassuringly that I loved her so much.

Then I would whisper sweet little nothings in her ear. Kim's frown would turn up and she would laugh and giggle. Making her forget about everything that she was doubting.

I remembered it clearly.

We were 18. We were at the park when I gave her a promise ring. A promise ring, promising that one day, when we could, we'd get married and have little children running around in our house.

_Flashback. _

_ "So, Jackson." Kim says teasingly, knowing that I really hated that name. "Why are we here?" She says referring to the fact that we had just escaped her 18th big birthday bash and was holding hands while walking through Seaford park. _

_ I tilt my head to the side. _

_ "Well..." I say trailing off. I then led her to a bench. Taking a deep breath, I fiddled with the ring in my pocket nervously. Kim noticed, but choose not to say anything. Closing my eyes, I say, "Look, Kim, we've been together since we were 16 years old and I know it might be early. But I love you way too much to let you go. So, here." I then took out the simple silver band out of my pocket, which on the inside was engraved, "Kick." In other words, what the gang called us saying that it was our "couple name." "I want to make a promise that one day we will get married and have little Kim and Jacks running around the house. I want to promise you that it will happen in the future." Kim put a hand on her chest. It was silent but she whispered ever so light, _

_ "Of course Jack. I love you." With that I slipped the band on her left ring finger and brought her to a kiss. Tears of joy went down her face._

_ Flashback over. _

_ Anyone can tell you you're pretty__  
__ (Yeah)__  
__ You get that all the time, I know you do__  
__ But your beauty's deeper than the makeup__  
__ And I wanna show you what I see tonight___

Jealousy sparked within me as the new kid, "Dustin" winked at Kim and said,

"You're really pretty. What do you say? You. Me. Date, tonight? Pick you up at 8?" Kim rolled her eyes,

"Back off, I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone." With that she walked away. I smiled to myself, that was my girl.

Later that night, I went over to her house just to hang out.

Kim hated me going over to her house, complaining that she didn't have make up on and whatever. But all the time, I would pull her into a kiss and hug and when we'd pull away, I'd look into her eyes, cup her cheek and say,

"You look even more beautiful without make up." She'd blush and look down, then I'd kiss her cheek for reassurance.

_When I wrap you up__  
__ When I kiss your lips__  
__ I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__ Wanna call you mine__  
__ Wanna hold your hand forever__  
__ Never let you forget it__  
__ 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted___

Every time Kim and I would kiss, it was always full of love, I made sure of it because it was true. Our kisses were always unforgettable

Then every time we'd walk hand in hand to school, I'd pout at her and always held on to her hand until it was almost truly late.

She walk away and smile at me.

Every time she did that, it would always lead me into have a really good day.

_As good as you make me feel__  
__ I wanna make you feel better__  
__ Better than your fairy tales__  
__ Better than your best dreams__  
__ You're more than everything I need__  
__ You're all I ever wanted__  
__ All I ever wanted_

Kim was always the girl I've wanted. Not Lindsey, not Lorie, not the new girl _Erika, _ her. Only her. From the day we met at age 14, to forever, really. I knew that ever since I met her, she was the one. She'd always make me happy and feel good about myself when I was down.

And I did the same to her.

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

I knew that she would always be wanted, even if she doubt it. I'd always make she that she was.

So here we are now.

I was looking down the aisle and saw Kim in her beautiful wedding dress, her father next to her.

Yes, it was happening, we were getting married... Just as I promised.

**(WOW! What did you think about that? This is my VERY first song-fic so I'm really sorry if it's bad... Um...Yeah, if yo ever heard the actually song, you'd know I'd miss some parts. But I think it's pretty much the same so... **

**Yeah... **

**The song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes if you were wondering.. I'm obsessed with this song. It's so good! So I just HAD to write a fan fiction about this. =) **

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 171 REVIEWS! HOLY COW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE Y'ALL'S! PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! **

**Random shoutout to- LoveShipper =) She or so I'm guessing xD is AWESOME. Love ya!**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**OH! Quick question. There is about 16 one-shots about either how Kick got together or married or blahblahblah. Which one is your favorite? I want to know =)) **


	17. Chapter 17- Happy Valentine's Day

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-17-"Happy Valentine's Day." _

_(Jack P.O.V.) _

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Kim rant about how Lindsey was apparently trying to steal me away from her and how she was so much pretty than she was. You see, right now we were at the Valentine's day and Kim was my date since she IS my girlfriend after all.

It's about in the middle of the dance and so far both of us were having a lot of fun, as well as the rest of the gang and their dates... In which case their crushes. I was actually surprised that all of them actually got the guts to ask them with me slapping some sense into them and them going freaky crazy.

But truth be told, _yes _ Lindsey kept trying to flirt with me and get me to dance with her but truly, all I saw was Kimberly Anne Crawford. I didn't care about anyone else. Kim beat everyone in my world, to me she was a beauty queen and that I didn't deserve her.

She was currently wearing a pink dress that was above her knees and was strapless. Her makeup was amazingly done, which I'm guessing Kelsey and Grace had done it for her, although I do know that she can still be beautiful without it. Her hair was curled and she had been wearing white high, heels.

Kim Crawford was beautiful as _heck. _I don't know what I'd do without her.

Getting back to reality, Kim was pacing in front of me as I lean against the table that had a white, 'fancy', table cloth covering it.

"I mean maybe I really _am _ not good enough. After all I'm not pretty or anything more. Lindsey really is more of the beauty queen of the school. I'm just a girl who does karate, cheer, and am a tomboy. Is there really anything wrong with that? I mean I know that a lot of guys like girly girls but-" I rolled my eyes and cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. At first she was shocked but kissed back 20 seconds later. Kim deepen the kiss by putting her arms around my neck and me, naturally around her waist. When we pull away, I cup her face and say,

"You talk too much. You're beautiful in every way and I love the way you are. Don't change because it shouldn't matter what Lindsey does. You should know that all I see is you, only you. I don't care about her. She's just a crazy girl that only likes me because of my looks and not like you do. You love me for who I really am and well, I guess, what can I say, I pretty am good looking. So, what's not to love about all _this." _ I winked and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. "But seriously. I love you, not her."

Kim's frown then turned into a smile and she pulled me back into another kiss.

Pulling away, a slow song came on. Kim and I looked at each other. Turning around, I took a rose from the bouquet in the middle of the table and gave Kim the red rose while saying,

"Wanna dance... This time the whole time?" Kim laughed knowing a long time ago when we were 14, we got cut off last time. She grabbed the rose, put it in her hair, and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure? Because you and I both know that we can't dance... At all." I rolled my eyes,

"Just follow my lead." To be honest, I had Jerry and Grace help me learn how to dance before today. I really wanted to make this Valentine's day special. I wanted it perfect for Kim.

When we got to the middle of the dance floor, Kim, again, put her hands around my neck and I put mine around her waist. We slowly danced back and forth before I took her hand and twirled her. She giggled. The rest of the dance was fine.

After the dance, Kim and I walked to the beach and just watched the waves crash onto the shore and the moon shine above us.

Luckily, I planned everything. When Kim and I got there, there was already a picnic basket there with a blanket and a red rose, once again.

We laughed, we blushed, we flirted, and kissed. It was truly one of the best nights, ever.

BUT it wasn't over yet.

Since once again both our parents were on a business trip, Kim decided to sleepover. And whenever we have sleepovers, it's usually the best.

Considering we had already plan this already, Kim already had all of her stuff at my house. So, when we got home, she changed in the bathroom and I changed in my room.

After we finished, we went downstairs and watched a movie. I made some popcorn and Kim grabbed all the pillows and blankets and stacked them on the couch. Settling down, I turned on the movie and Kim cuddled next to me.

Around the middle part of the movie, Kim yawned into my chest and softly said,

"Jack?" I looked down and asked,

"Yes, my little Kimmiey?" She softy growled. I chuckled lightly, even when she was tired she was still Kim.

"Thank you." I cocked my head to the side even though she couldn't see me and rose an eyebrow.

"For what, Kim?"

"Thank you for being the best boyfriend in the world. Thank you for you. Thank you for everything. I love you so much." I smiled at this. Softly, I kissed the top of her head.

"No problem, Kim. I just love you so much as well." I felt her smile against my chest.

Not long after that, she fell asleep, so I carried her to my bed and fell asleep next to her.

Today was a good day. Today was one of the greatest Valentine's day ever.

**(Okay, yeah, fluffiness and cheesiness.. But hey, I didn't know what else to write about xD! **

**Okay, I know that it has a sucky name but I really didn't know what else to change it to so give me a break. I know it also doesn't kinda necessarily go with it but I mean I swear, I first had, "Just go with it." and then, "Shut up and just go with it." and then, "Happy V-day." then, "Happy Valentine's day. **

**But like at first it was going to be really short and just have Jack shut Kim up in the middle of her rant but then I was like eh, I think I wanna have then do these fluffy couple stuff on Valentine's day. xD BhAHHAHHAHA. **

**I guess you can say that this was my late Valentine's day gift to y'all's. **

**Inspiration- I wanted to write a little bit of a Valentine's Day one and plus I wanted to write something about Jack kissing her while she's ranting. Lmfao**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND AWESOME! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! I MEAN REALLY! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS. 184 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 16 ONE-SHOTS/CHAPTERS? THAT'S WHAT I CALL BEING LOVED XD. **

**Random shout out to- SwiftStar1 She is awesome! I love her story AN ANGEL IN NEED. OMG GURL U NEED TO UPDATE THAT! PLUS TELL BLUEDOG207 TO UPDATE BROKEN CORDS BEACAUSE I'M SERIOUSLY DYINGGGG I NEED MORE FO YOUR GUY-ES STORYYYY! DO. YOU. WANT. ME. TO. DIE. OR SOMETHING? **

**BHHAHHA. -_- But seriously, you guys gotta update yo stories.. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!=) **


	18. Chapter 18Old Man Jenkins isn't that old

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-18-"Old Man Jenkins isn't that old." _

_(Kim P.O.V.) *Set during Hit The Road, Jack.* _

It was Wednesday afternoon, which meant Jack and I were meant to be at the nursing home today. I was excited because we would always have such a fun time there.

"Hey, Kim." A voice says behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Jack. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey." I say.

"You ready?" He asks me referring to the fact that it was time to go. I nodded.

Since Seaford wasn't that big of a town, it had been only a few blocks from school, so we got there pretty quick.

Going inside, I smiled and spotted Old man Jenkins. He was a very nice old man and he and I go way back.

"Hey, Grandpa Jenkins." I say waving to him before kneeling on the floor in front of him. He gave me a smile in return.

"Hello, Kimberly."

"How was your week so far?" I ask him.

"It was okay, could have been better." He answers. I smiled at him as he continued to talk but I drifted off to la, la, land. My eyes landed on Jack, who was on the other side of the room. He too was kneeling on the ground but he was next to Merabeth's wheelchair. The two were smiling and laughing as it seemed like Jack was reading a story to her. Kim smiled inwardly. "You know, I think that you and Jack should date." Jenkins says, making her snap out of her thoughts.

Kim scoffed. "Me and Jack? Yeah, right. I don't even like him." Jenkins rolled his eyes.

"You know, I may be 89 years old but I'm not that old that I can't tell if two people are in love. Heck, I can actually tell from a mile away that you are in loce with Jackson, over there and he as well is in love with you." Kim shook her head at him.

"Grandpa, I know you mean well, but we aren't in love. Even more with each other. Jack is my best friend and I don't like him that way." She lied. When Kim turned her head back at Jack, Jack gave her a sweet smile and wave. She returned it.

"Well, then deny it all you want but I know you two are meant for each other ever since the day you two walked in through those doors." Old man Jenkins paused. "I can also tell that Jack, my boy, is whipped. He's fallen for you. He's fallen hard. " Once more Kim scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"Oh yes right. Okay, do not believe me and that's okay. But Kimberly, I'd like you to answer some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully." Kim nodded but hesitantly. "Could you ever stay mad at Jackson?"

"No... BUT! I can't help it, he's my best friend, it's really hard to be mad at him." Old man Jenkins had a sly smile growing on his face.

"Do you read his letters over and over again?" He says next but paused and face palmed himself. "Oh! I'm sorry or I meant whatever you guys use for communication?"

Kim bit her lip. "Yeah." She says quietly. "It's actually called texts." Old man Jenkins merely nodded.

"Do you ever walk very slow while walking with him so you could spend more time with him?"

"Yeah. But it's only because most of the time my friends would never let us have alone time with him." Jenkins rolled his eyes.

"Shy around him?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever think about him and your heart would beat faster and faster each time?"

"Well... I... Yes." She says.

"Does his voice ever make you smile for no reason?"

"Uh, well, um.." Kim stuttered but answer yes after.

"Do certain songs make you think about him?"

"Yes."

"Even when you and your friends are together, all you'd do is talk to or think about or see Jackson."

"Old man Jenkins." Kim whined. He shushed her. "Yes." She says in defeat.

"Do you ever just think about him all the time?'

"Yes." Kim says looking at the ground.

"Are you always smiling when you're with him?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Of course, he's my best friend." Kim says.

"Do wish he wasn't just your best friend?" Kim closed her eyes and nodded. Old man Jenkins smiled in victory as he patted Kim's back while chuckling and saying, "Congratulations, Kimberly. You're in love with Jackson."

"But I can't be!" Kim argued.

"Oh, but you are." He says cackling. Kim dragged her hand down her face. He was right, he was right about everything.

"Hey guys." A voice says. Looking up, it was Jack who had a confused face seeing as Kim had an annoyed face and Old man Jenkins had an amused one.

"Hi Jack." Kim says plainly.

"Hello, Jackson." He says laughing.

"What's going on here?" He says. Kim turned scarlet red.

"Oh, Kimberly here.-" She cut him off.

"Uh, I was just telling him that we had to leave." With that said, she grabbed Jack's arm and they leave the nursing home.

**7 months later**

It was 7 months later and the two have been through so much together.

From going out on a 'movie date' to almost kissing because of a movie.

So, when the right time came, Jack asked Kim to be his girlfriend and of course she had said yes.

When she told Old man Jenkins, he smiled to himself and told her,

"I told you Kimberly. I told you so. I knew it. I'm never wrong you know. Like I said, I may be old but I ain't that old." All through it all, he said it with glee. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Wait, huh?" Jack, who was right beside her, said confused. Kim faced him and said,

"Remember the time we were here and I cut off old Jenkins?" Jack only merely nodded. "Well, he made me realize that I was in love with you." Kim says blushing madly. Jack smirked and pulled her into a kiss.

That day, Old man Jenkins was so happy and excited for the two.

**(Hey! I'm back with another one-shot! Okay, if it's bad I'm sorry. But I'm seriously running out of ideas. It took me all afternoon to come up with this. I swear!**

**Please give me ideas =( I'll give you a virtual cookie! =) **

**But anywho. You're probably wondering why 7 months. It's because it was after Hit the Road Jack and then there was Kickin It On Our Own and that 'lasted for 3 months' and so I added a month in between that and 2 months after that... Yeah that made no sense.. Whatever. **

**Omg Y'all's we're so close to 200 reviews! Can y'all's get me to that? BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I KNOW I SAY THIS ON EVERYTHING I POST BUT I'M SERIOUS! I WON'T EVER CONTINUE THIS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS! Y'ALL'S INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE THIS! LOVE YA! **

**Random shoutout to-jackandkimforever. This person is the sweetest person in the world. I love ya! And yes, I will take a look at your stories=) I promise you that I will once i have some free time =).**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!=)) **


	19. Chapter 19- My Best Friend's Brother

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-19-"My Best Friend's Brother."_

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

Currently, the girls and I were sleeping over at the Brewer household, like we always do. I know what you're thinking, no not because of Jack we were sleeping over but because of his sister.

His sister was one of our best friends. Her name was Genevieve but everyone called her G. She was one year older than us but we were all still close to each other.

G was the only person in between us girls to have a brother. Like, I had two older sisters and I have a younger brother in elementary school. But it doesn't really count that much. Grace had two older sisters. Kelsey had a younger sister and Julie was an only child.

When we got to the Brewer household, we were greeted warmly by Jack.

"Hey guys. Come on in." He says with a sweet smile on his face. He then opened the door wider and let us in. "G is in her room and I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Jack." We say together. With that he left. Shrugging at each other, we started to head upstairs. When we got to Gs' room, we greeted her and hugged her.

"Alright, G. What is the plan for today?" Grace says putting down her stuff by the closet. She shrugged.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" We all looked at each other with a knowing look on our face.

"PITCH PERFECT!" We say together. Squealing excitedly, the girls ran out the door and went downstairs, probably to the movie room. I sighed and walked out the door, following them. In the middle of the hall, I stopped and looked at the pictures on the table.

One picture showed Jack and his father fishing, then one baby picture of G, and a few more family pictures. But what really caught my eye is that in the middle of the picture line up was a picture of me and Jack together and the a picture of the gang. I smiled at the memories.

Shaking my head, I continued my journey downstairs. Taking a seat next to Kelsey, G started the movie.

During the whole movie, I drifted off to la, la, land.

For some reason, all I could think about was Jack. Jack Brewer, my best friend's brother.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kelsey snapping her fingers at me and the girls looking at me.

"So, Kim. What's up with you?" G says with a smirk. I looked at them with a weird look.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me." The girls looked at each other with a smug look on their face.

"Oh really?" Julie questioned. I nodded.

"Yes, Juliet."

"Okay, then you are really not in love with Jackson." Grace says. I had a confused face. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"You were saying his name for the past 15 minutes now." My mouth dropped. G nodded.

"Face it. You're in love with my brother." She then winked at me.

"Wha, noo." I say, my voice getting higher and higher. I knew that I was blushing madly by now.

"Oh come on. He's hot, you're hot. He's your best friend, you're his best friend. He's a black belt, you're a black belt. Must I continue? You guys are perfect for each other." Julie says. I bit my lip. Grace smirked.

"I have a totally cliché and romantic idea on how you could say that you like him." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to continue.

**(Two weeks later) **

I paced back and forth backstage.

"Uh, I, um. Guys I don't think I can do this." I say. They rolled their eyes.

"Yes, you can." They say together, all of them had their arms crossed across their chest.

"But-but what if he doesn't like me? Then this whole thing is just going to be so embarrassing and stupid. And no one else is my best friend in this school, everyone knows that I'm only best friends with yo guys. Not to mention that-"

"Do. It." G commanded as she cut me off. I shook my head.

Suddenly, Grace was interrupted by Jessica, the announcer, calling my name. I shook my head and tried to run away. But I was pushed onto the stage. My mouth dropped as the spotlight shined on me. I felt all eyes on me as well. Looking at my band I nodded for them to start.

When it was my cue, I started,

_I call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?_

I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know...

By this time I had confidence in myself and started to dance along.

_ Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah  
A skateboard rider and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! And  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

At this time I was staring at Jack, hoping that he'd get a hint.

_I kinda think that I might be his type cause when you're not around  
He's not acting to shy  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to do_

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking

But it is wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah  
A skateboard rider and he's 6 foot 3  
Yeah  
I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

When the song ended, there was applause of course. Looking back at where Jack was, I became nervous and confused, seeing as he wasn't there.

Going backstage once more, I was stopped by a person kissing me on the lips. My eyes widen but I knew who it was.

After air became important, Jack and I pulled away.

"I knew you had a crush on me." He says winking at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into another kiss.

**(Hey! Sucky, I know =(. Oh the bright side, six more to go until 1/4 of this 'story' thingy is almost done! xD. **

**This idea was given to me by XxoMelodyGirloxX =) Thank you so much. **

**Oh! By the way, I'm only updating this 2 days in a row because I'm off today and I'm bored so yeah. Don't expect this to happen that often though =)**

**Also, yesterday, I had made a mistake on posting the same story 2 times so if you saw that it was the same yesterday, well, I fixed it. It's now a different one-shot =)) **

**Again, running out of ideas so help me out much? **

**OMG 206 REVIEWS AHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME AND AMAZING OMFG! AHHH PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**So since this is so very special, I will do TWO RANDOM SHOUTOUTS- kaecdc WAS MY 200TH REVIEWER SO VERY BIG SHOUTOUT TO THIS PERSON AND ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO ilovesports1999 who is just an amazing and awesome person =)) **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! =))**


	20. Chapter 20-A cute family moment

100 Kick Moments

**(Quick A/N: Just wanted to say because I forgot to put this in the last one... Do you guys know who "Gennivene"/ G is? And anyone realized what I did to the song?;) You get a shoutout if you guess rightt! ;))**

_One-shot-20-"A cute family moment." _

_(No One P.O.V.) _

"I don't think I can do this right not." Jackson Brewer mumbled into the sheets after the he fell down on the large, California, king-sized, bed.

He laid face down on the bed, tiredly thinking about everything that had happened hours before.

Well, he started to until the laughter of familiar children and them jumping onto the bed, demanding him to play with them, interrupted him.

"Daddy, daddy. Come on! We're sooo bored! And-and Justin knows the perfect hiding spot we could hide in for hide and seek!" The eldest of the Brewer children yelled loudly. Olivia who was six, was exactly like Jack except for the fact, her attitude could sometimes be mistaken for Kim.

"Yeah, daddy! Come on, let's go play!" Justin yelled next, who was also the middle child at 5 years old. Justin was the perfect mixed of Kim and Jack. He had the mix of Jack's brown eyes and Kim's light-ish brown-ish blue eyes. His hair was dirty blonde and his face was the perfect face of the two. Justin's hair was every which way today though. He then jumped onto Jack's back, which Jack let out a painful groan. Olivia and the youngest of the three, Diana, then started to pull one of his arms.

"Pwease dada? Pwease pway with us." Diana says in her little baby voice considering that she was only about 4 years old. Jack smiled tiredly at her but closed his eyes.

"Ugh, can't you guys play with mommy?" Jack asks slowly and tiredly. Jack was too tired from the hardcore training from today. He had a huge tournament early morning and then, considering he took over the dojo, he had to demonstrate, A LOT of new things to the train-ees. After that he had to go to another tournament. Today was a tiring day. Even though as much as he wanted to be with his family, he still could not escape the tired feeling he had. "Daddy is tired right now. I'll play with you guys, tomorrow." Jack then mumbled. "Maybe."

"Mommy's making us dinner and she told us that we should go play and to stop bothering her." Olivia says, still trying to pull Jack out of bed.

"I also told you not to bother daddy." Kim says from the doorway, arms crossed across her chest, a smile sneaking on her face but her brown eyes stern. The children immediately stopped whatever they were doing as they looked at her. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, momma." The three said in unison, looking down. Jack just laughed and rolled over, catching Justin before he fell from the bed. He was still lying down, but now he had his hands behind his head.

"And what are you doing?" Kim says with a raised eye brow.

"Bothering daddy." They mumbled quietly. Kim had a sly smile on her face at this point. Suddenly, Jack didn't feel so tired.

"Is dinner ready?" He asks, smiling sweetly at her. Kim nodded, walking over to the bed.

"Not really hard to cook salad." Kim says with a shrug while sitting on the bed, next to Jack.

"Momma, nooowww can we play with daddy?" Diana asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. Kim leaned over to Diana, so that they were face to face. She leaned her head on her forehead while saying,

"Sorry, baby girl. You have to eat, first." Diana pouted.

"But mommyyy. We. Want. To. Play. With. daddy. We missed himm." Justin said and at every word he would bounce on Jack's stomach. Kim looked down and mumbled,

"I wanna play with daddy too." She only meant it for herself, but Jack smirked and winked at her.

"I'm sure you do." He whispers in her ear. Kim blushed but then hit him in the arm.

"JACKSON." He pouted and rubbed his arm that Kim punched.

"Ow.." Jack whined. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever. I'm going to eat dinner whether or not you four come." With that Kim sat up and started to walk when Jack winked at the children before he pulled her by the waist and pull her back down on the bed. "Jack, what are you-" But she was cut off by Jack straddling her waist as he tickled her. She laughed, hard. But after, the three kids smiled and joined in on it. Sooner or later, everyone was eventually out of breath from laughing.

Kim was the first one to try to call a truce, but the kids and Jack shook their heads, laughing as well. Kim couldn't take it anymore, her stomach was starting to hurt. But once Kim was out, Kim and the kids then started to tickle him.

He tickled them back until everyone was doubled over and clutching their sides, begging for mercy.

Jack smiled every thought that crossed his mind today was gone. He was happy to finally be with his family after a super long day. Right now, everything was the way it should be.

After the laugher died down a bit, Justin's stomach started to growl. Kim giggled and tickled Justin a bit, who was by the way on top of Jack once more,

"Looks like someone's hungry." Kim says in a teasing voice. Justin smiled and nodded at her before giving his mother a hug. "_Nooowww, _can we all eat dinner?" Everyone looked at her and nodded. She smiled in return.

"Hey, what do you guys say, hide and seek in the dark later?" The frowns on the kids faces turned into a big smile before they all ran out their parent's room, wanting to finish quickly. Kim shook her head as she chuckled silently and stood up. She looked back at Jack.

"You know, you don't have to go do that. I know you had a rough day." She says in a concern voice. Jack, who was now next to her, shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay Kim." She gave him a half smile. Then Jack kissed her lips and pulled her into a hug. Kim smiled into the kiss, she missed him the whole day. When they pulled away, Jack clicked his tongue at her and winked. "Besides, faster we get them to bed, faster you get some of this." He says wiggling his body at her. Kim slammed her hands on her face, trying to hide her blush. Jack laughed before running off. As she watched him, she shook her head.

Yep, it was good to be home with family. Kim just laughed it off and ran after him and the kids.

She knew later, she'd ask Jack about the tournaments today. But, for now, she was just as happy that Jack was home. Home with everyone.

**(AAANNNNDDD done! xD How was that? Lmfao ohh Jack and Kim... Tsk, tsk, tsk. **

**So, like I know I haven't updated in a while, but at least I update at least once a week... =) Yeah, it took a while for me to write this because idk, I've had some writer's block lately... Yeah... **

**Omg, have you guys seen the gallon prank on YouTube? BHAHAHA it's hilarious! Omg xD You HAVE to see it! **

**Also, can you guys pllllleeeeaaaasssseeeee give me ideas? It usually really helps like even if it's like a song request or simply like how XxoMelodyGirloxX said Jack is Kim's best friend's brother. That helped MAJORLY! =) So, yep... **

**RANDOM SHOUTOUT TO- JasmineLief who has made the best one-shots ever! OmG. I like fangirl whenever she reviews this story. Like no joke, seriously... Bhaha HEARRTTT YOUUU BBBYY!**

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! 222 REVIEWS FOR 20 ONE-SHOTS? LIKE SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! I LOVE Y'ALL'S AHHH! I SERIOUSLY WANNA HUG EACH AND EVERY ONE OF Y'ALL'S! KEEP IT UP!**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!=))**


	21. Chapter 21-IM

100 Kick Moments

**(Okay so a few people guessed who it was. Was it really that hard to guess xD? But any who.. It was G Hannelius=) Or ****Genevieve Hannelius =) the girl who played Leo Howard's sister in Leo's Little Big Show and she also plays Avery on Dog With A Blog.**

**People who guessed it right were,**

**TeamKickAndNatalina **

**Tatertat**

**Guest Reviewer, Lena=) **

**Amy Loves You **

**Although, if you did guess and it was right, just tell me and I'll make some changes=)) **

_One-Shot-21-"IM." _

Grace: Hey guys!:)

Milton: Salutations.

Jerry: What's up

Eddie: Hey

Kim: What's up y'all's?

Kelsey: Hey, hey!:) Oh and I'm with Julie, she says hi too.

Jack: Hi... Kim will you just tell me?

Jerry: Um what's Jack talking about?

Kim: Nothing and Jack it's no one!

Grace: Oh you guys are still fighting about that?

Eddie: Could someone just tell me what's going on?

Kelsey: T.T are you serious Jack?

Milton: Still not understanding anything here!

Jack: Kelsey- yes! and we're talking about who Kim likes... She won't tell me! Kim why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend!

Jerry: Dude... Really?

Grace: Oh God, you guys were right he is so oblivious over everything!

Milton: Oh Jackson...

Eddie: Jack, I thought you were smarter than that.

Kim: COULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!

Jack: NO! I WANT TO KNOW!... and what?

Kelsey: Ha, Julie and I are just sitting her laughing. Jack how could you NOT know?

Kim: HAHA, SHUT UP!

Kelsey: What are you going to do? Virtually hit me?

Kim: You do realize we're neighbors right?

Kelsey: Psh, well I'm not at home.  
Kim: T.T I can see you.

Kelsey: Whaaaa?

Kim: Yes! I can see you!

Grace: HEY! I want to join in the fun!

Kelsey: AHHH! HELP. US.!

_Kelsey logged off. _

Kim: bhaha, stupid.

Jerry: What just happened?

Milton: ...I have no idea...

Eddie: Okaayyyy... Moving along... Anything else that's new?  
Jack: Kim won't tell me who she likes!

Grace: Are we seriously still on this subject?

Kim: Whatever Jack.

Jack: I told you who I LIKE!

Kim: So...

Jack: So you have to tell me who you like!

Kim: No. You telling me who you like was a choice that doesn't mean that I have to now tell you who I like.

Grace: Aw, you two are fighting like an old married couple

Jack: SHUT UP

Kim: SHUT UP

Jerry: Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!

Grace: Aw, I love you Jerry-kins!

Eddie: BHAHAH JERRY-KINS?

Milton: LOL! Jerry, did you soften up on us?  
Jerry: Grrrraaaccceee! I told you to stop calling me that!

Grace: I'm sorry baby :( I just love calling you that.  
Jack: KIIIIIMMMMM!

Kim:JJJAAACCCKKKK!

Milton: Can't you guys just-

Kim: Milton, you better shut the hell up because if you don't, I'll do it for you.

Eddie: Dang, Kim. Calm down.

Jack: Why are you making such a big deal outta of this? D you not trust me anymore? Who is it anyway?

Grace: lmfao. Just sitting here laughing.

Jerry: Yeah, I'm going to leave now... can I come over Grace?

Grace: :D Of course baby! ;)

_Jerry logged off. _

Kim: Jack, it's a secret.

Jack: But we're best friends! We don't keep things from each other!

Kim: Fine... I'll give you a hint. He's taller than me.

Milton: He is?

Kim: SH! And yes. He used to be a little shorter than me in 7th though.

Eddie: Are you sure?

Kim: I think I would know.

Grace: Lmfao, girl you stalkin him?

Grace: Sorry! Jerry sent that not me! Don't mind me!

Jack: K...And Kim, -.- wow that's a lot of help.

_Kelsey logged on. _

Kelsey: Hey! We're back! Did we miss anything?

Eddie: Nope. The two are still fighting.

Kim: Yes Jack, it IS a lot of help.

Jack: Kim, no offense but EVERY BOY is taller than you.

Kim: Well, since you're being mean, I'm not going to tell you.

Jack: AW, COME ON!

Eddie: My forehead hurts from face palming so much... Oh no! It's 6 o'clock! Gonna be late for dinner! Kelsey fill me in later! Bye guys!

Kelsey: Okay! Bye babe!:)

_Eddie logged off. _

Grace: AWwwww, you twioj are soo cuht1omg

Milton: Um, Graciel, it appears that you have mispelled many words in your sentence.

Grace: Grammer Nazi!

Milton: ...Well, then...

Grace: OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY! JERRY IS SO ANNOYING! Look I gotta go before my boyfriend eats all of my food.

_Grace logged off. _

Kim: So...

Jack: So...

Milton: AWWWKKKKKWWWAARRDDD.

Kelsey: Lmfao true dat.

Milton: *That*

Kelsey: -.-

Milton: I take it back, I take it back!

Kelsey: :) Good.

Jack: So... Are you going to tell me?

Kim: So... Are you going to let it go already?

Jack: Kim, you can't just tell me that you like someone and not tell me who it is!

Kim: Kim: So...

Jack: So...

Milton: AWWWKKKKKWWWAARRDDD.

Kelsey: Lmfao true dat.

Milton: *That*

Kelsey: -.-

Milton: I take it back, I take it back!

Kelsey: :) Good.

Jack: So... Are you going to tell me?

Kim: So... Are you going to let it go already?

Jack: Kim, you can't just tell me that you like someone and not tell me who it is!

Kim: Can too!?

Jack: Cannot! Why don't you just tell me? Are you scared? It's not me is it?

Milton: Dear God, the boy is clueless.

Kim: MILTON!

Milton: Gotta skedaddle!

_Milton logged off. _

Kelsey: Awww, Kim! Look what you did!

Kim: Whatever.

Jack: BRB.

Kim: Okay, he's gone. Kelsey and Julie PLEASE don't tell him anything!

Kelsey: Why not?

Kim: Because he likes Juliet.

Kelsey: SO? What if he's lying?

Kim: And if he's not... Then I'll never hear the end of it.

Kelsey: Look girl, you made a promise that you'd tell him. It's either you tell him or we do.

Kim:...

Kelsey: Tick, tock.

Kim: But.

Kelsey: No buts. Now gtg! Byeee! GL! ;)

Jack: Hey! I'm back and what was that all about?

Kim: Nothing.

Jack: Please Kim? I'm beggin you!

Kim: ...

Jack: :)

Kim: You're not going to let this go aren't you?

Jack: Nope. :)

Kim: Can you just come over so I can tell you face to face?

Jack: Kay:)

_At Kim's house_

Kim and Jack sat awkwardly on the bed in silence.

"So?" Jack starts out. Kim looked up.

"It's you." She says barely audible. But Jack heard it. He heard it loud and clear. He moved it closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"Good. Cause I like you too." Kim's eyes and face brighten. With that they leaned in and kissed. They were suddenly interrupted by loud cheering. The two looked at the window, sure enough, next door was the rest of the gang jumping up and down with glee. Kim put a hand to her face and dragged it down.

Of course.

**(Kay, so this is terrible and you can kill me for not updating for so long but I mean I'm seriously running outta ideas. You guys were so amazing in giving me request though. Although it still didn't give me any ideas :,-/. I really need April first already. I need to get my Kick feels going again so that I have more ideas. **

**Inspiration- I had the same IM chat with my crush. He wanted to know so bad but he still doesn't know. I mean he's so oblivious over EVERYTHING too but you know... whatever. I wish I could have the same ending as Kim and Jacks' though;( **

**RANDOM SHOUTOUT- DreamForever13 Lmfao. Maybbeeee I AM obsessed with it lmfao. **

**OMG 241? AMAZING! I WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU! PLEASE CONTINUE! I LOVE Y'ALL'S ! Y'ALL'S MAKE MY DAY WHENEVER Y'ALL'S DO!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!) **


	22. Chapter 22-Awkward Or maybe not

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-22-"Awkward? Or maybe not." _

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

I was super excited. Today was the day that all of us were going to the L.A. Lakers' game tonight. I absolutely LOVE the Lakers, so Jack as a birthday present, got me and the gang _ front row _seats! I actually remember how he gave it to me and my reaction;

_Flashback_

_ Currently, I was at my 18th birthday party, when Jack pulled me aside from everyone. _

_ "Kim. Guess what I got you." He says in a high and teasing voice. I smiled at him but was still curious and confused. _

_ "And what would that be?" I ask him. He smirked at me. _

_ "Guess." I glare at him and cross my arms across my chest as I tapped my foot impatiently. _

_ "Jack." I whine. "You know that I hate guessing games!" I exclaim. Jack just smiled at me. _

_ "I knooww. But guess." I gave him a blank face as he just smiled at me. _

_ "Did you get me a puppy?" I ask. Jack shook his head again. _

_ "Guess again. " _

_ "Game?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Clothes?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Makeup?" _

_ "Ummm, no." _

_ "iTunes gift card?" _

_ "Nope." _

_ After a while I started to get really annoyed. _

_ "Jack, you know that I hate guessing games and surprises. Could you please just tell me?" I say with my puppy dog face. Jack gave in and took out tickets from his front pocket. My mouth dropped. "No way." He smiled and nodded at me, tickets right in front of me in his hand. I had a shock look on my face. "No frickin way." He just nodded at me. "AHHHHH!" I scream with delight. _

_ "Front row seats, Kim! Plus we could take the gang as well!" He says happily. _

_ "AHHH!" I scream again. I grabbed the tickets from his hand and looked at them as I jumped up and down. After that I threw my hands around Jack and hugged, tightly saying, _

_ "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Over and over. He gladly hugged me back. I felt a huge smile on his face. _

_ When we pulled away, I say, _

_ "Thank you so much Jack." _

_ "Anything for my best friend." My smile dropped a little but not as much as it could be shown and tell._

_ You see, I was in love with Jackson Brewer. I was in love with my best friend. But he obviously doesn't love me back. _

_ "I gotta show this to the girls!" I say and running off before he could tell me anything else. _

_ Flashback over. _

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a car horn honking loudly. I smiled. Jack.

Quickly, I grabbed my bag and ran out my bedroom door to go downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I say to her as I passed/kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart! Have a good time!" She says back to me as I ran out the door.

I smiled as I saw his Hummer. When I got into the car, I was greeted by everyone, I gave them a quick smile.

"Come on. Hurry up, Jack! Let's goooo. " I say, excitedly while bouncing up and down in the front passenger seat. He gave me a big smile.

"Excited much?" He asks while backing out of my driveway.

"Yessss!" I yell.

"Kim, you are crazy!" Grace says. I roll my eyes at her and say,

"Give me a break. I loovvveee the Lakers!"

With that we were on our way.

_Line break_

Currently, it was the third quarter and all of us were out of our seats cheering loudly. The Lakers were up against the Bulls and the Lakers' were winning by 20 points.

I was so happy that they were winning.

Finally, when intermission came, we all took a seat down.

"I'm guessing that you're having a good time, huh?" Jack says as he nudges me since he was right next to me. I smile huge at him.

"Definitely." I answer. "Thank you for taking me here, Jack." Jack shrugged as he said,

"No problem." After, I looked at the huge screen and came face to face to the Kiss Cam Sign.

"Ohhh! The Kiss Cam!" Grace says squealing behind me. "I always looovveee this part! I find it so cute."

I roll my eyes at her again but my smile never faded and my eyes never looked away from it.

Suddenly, it faded when I saw Jack and I. My eyes widen and I shook my head.

"Uh, we're not really together." I say awkwardly.

I looked at Jack; he was biting his lip and had an unreadable expression on his face. Eventually, everyone started chanting-even the gang-

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS." He looked at me. I still had wide eyes.

He leaned closer, as I did. Were we really going to give out to peer pressure? Jack cupped my face as he closed the gap and kissed my passionately. I melt into the kiss.

In the background, I hear everyone cheering loudly. But I really didn't care, right now all I could think about was that Jack and I were the only once on the earth. When Jack and I pulled away, our foreheads were together.

I bit my lip as he gave me a small smile, still cupping my face. I looked into his big, brown eyes.

"So.." I start.

"So.." He says. I blush a little, thinking about what we had just done. Jack took a deep breath and let it out and said, "So, Kimberly Anne, will you be my girlfriend then?" I smiled at him,

"Most definitely yes." We leaned closer again, our lips centimeters apart. "Best day ever." I whisper before we kissed once more.

The rest of the day went on perfectly fine. The Lakers won as I predicted. I got another birthday treat from Jack which was a dinner with the gang after. It was all perfect.

Except for the fact that the whole gang gushing to us that we were finally together and how they knew it...

Hmmm...

**(Boom, there you go. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I had writer's block and I am super, super busy.. ;( **

**But this is very terrible. Oh well, I don't really care. Lol. **

**Inspiration- I don't know, I just went along as I wrote this... **

**Random shoutout-TheLittleStupidThingsofLife because she or I'm guessing lol just gave me an idea... But idk how to put it into words... Hmmm**

**OMG 255? AHHH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! PLEASE CONTINUE! Y'ALL'S MAKE ME DAY! LIKE LITERALLY! I WAS CRYING ONE DAY AND SO I OPENED THIS UP AND IT MADE ME FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! AHHH**

**Can we make it to 300 next time? ;) **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE,:)) **


	23. Chapter 23-I'll Protect You

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-23-"I'll protect you." _

_(Jack P.O.V.) _

I was in my room, on my bed, strumming a few chords when I heard the rain fall hard, outside. I sighed. Another rainy day at SeaFord. I put my guitar down on my bed and shut the window that was open.

My parents were out of town _again _and my little sister was being taken care of by my aunt in Los Angeles, leaving me all alone.

I was fine with it though, I was quite used to it. But I really hate it when it rains outside. The house is really eerie and creepy when it does and to make it worse, I'm alone.

Sighing once more, I sat back down on my bed and continued strumming my guitar. I was interupped once more by someone knocking on my front door downstairs. Raising my eyebrow, considering it was almost midnight, I head downstairs. Opening the door, I saw a wet and crying Kim. I quickly took action for my best friend, letting her in.

"Kim, what happened? What are you doing outside, in the rain, almost past midnight?" I ask her after leading her to the kitchen and handing her a towel. She sat across from me, sitting on the counter, the towel wrapped around her shoulder. Kim looked really sad but all in all even though mascra was running down her face and hair stuck to her face, I still thought that she was beautiful.

"He dumped me." She says whimpering. I sighed, I saw this coming. I knew that Kim dating Luke would come and end to this.

"Ah, Kim." I say softly to her. She let out a sob. I walked to her and sat on the counter as well. When I got settled, I pulled her into my chest, legs on top of my lap. She sobbed into my shirt, wetting it with her tears. I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her the best I can.

"I'm s-sorry Jack." Kim then says hiccuping. I shook my head and rocked us back and forth. "Grace and Kelsey are out of town. Julie is with Milton. And I just didn't want to be home alone." I shook my head once more still rocking both of us.

"Sh. It's okay." I say softly. After, I pulled back, and look her in the eyes. "Would you feel a little better if you changed?" She simply nodded. I nodded to her as well and jumped off the counter, grabbing her hand, leading her upstairs. "You know what to do." I say when we stopped in front of my bedroom's bathroom. She nodded and hugged me, tightly. "Shh." I say. "Go get changed." I kissed her on the forehead reasurringly. With that I let go and she walked to the bathroom.

Since Kim and I are always together, we each have a drawer of things at each others' place in case we sleep over at one person's house and don't have a change of clothes.

I walk over to the bed and removed my guitar, putting it in the case. Just as I finished, Kim came out.

She, instead of wearing her own, was wearing my grey, baggy sweatpants, one of my white T-shirts, (which looked like a dress on her) and had her hair tied up messily. Her face was clean but she was still crying and she was still beautiful.

I sat on the bed and motioned for her to come. As she walked over to my bed, Kim had her arms spread out, indicating that she wanted a hug. I gladly gave her one. Slowly, we both fall down on the bed, snuggling into each other.

I could tell Kim was softly crying by the fact that my shirt was wet again. All I did was whisper small little things in her ear and smoothed her hair, comforting.

When I thought Kim was awake, I whisper to techincally no one in particular,

"I'll always protect and love you, Kim." I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face though. After a while I soon drifted off to sleep as well.

_Monday Morning. _

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

As I closed my locker, I smiled at the thought of the events that happened last Friday night.

"Hey Kim, do you know what happened to Luke?" A voice intrupps my thoughts. I looked at her confused.

"No, why? I haven't seen him since Friday."

"Well, then you should probably know he's transferring and that apparently he was so scared that he won't even sit still anymore. Doctor's are afraid that he might have this pobia now. I don't know." I nodded. I frankly didn't care. He was using me and well, it's not really good.

"Where is he transferring?" I ask out of couriosity. Grace shrugged.

"He didn't want to tell anyone. Actaully he doesn't even want to _talk to anyone . _He's been avoiding everyone lately. Including his little gang. I don't know, maybe Chicago?" I nodded and started to head to first period.

During lunch, I pulled Jack aside. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at him suspiously.

"Alright. What did you do to the poor boy?" Jack scoffed.

"Poor boy? Yeah right." I raise my eyebrow at this. He pretend to clear his throat as he said, "Uh, I don't know. I guess I just kinda taught him a lesson..." I riase my eyebrow at him once more. He smiled and shrug walking off.

I stood there dumbfounded. I have no idea what just happened but I _will _get to the bottom of this.

The rest of the day, I kept trying to fit the puzzle pieces together but I just didn't get it at all. Just as I opened my locker to put my books in for the day, a note fell off.

_Kim, _

_ I'll always protect you, remember that. I'll do the best I can at least. _

_ -Jack. _

I stared off into the distance and smiled. Jack _stood up for me. _I held the note to my chest and just stood there thinking.

_"I'll always protect you, Kim." _

**(Okay, the ending is crappy but meh.. It's like 3 in the morning right now and I'm pretty sure that I have bags under my eyes by now. **

**But this was requested/I got inspired by TheLittleStupidThingsofLife because this person made me realize that I really dont need to put it all as a confession thing... Okay that didn't make any sense but whatever lmfao!**

**Random shoutout- my guest reviewer, Dreamchaser! :) Yes I am a HUGE kick fan lol but as well as a leolivia one too but mehh on that. Anywho and yes I do girlfriend and right now I am so pissed because of that. GRRR. Wahhhh I want my leolivia feels back :( **

**287? OKAY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! PLEASE CONTINUE! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! AHHH!**

**Can we make it to 300 next time?;) **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Btw, before I go, anyone see the KCAs?:))**


	24. Chapter 24-Lazy Days

100 Kick Moments

_One-Shot-24-"Lazy Day." _

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

I groan as I opened one eye. _12:00pm. _My eyes shot open and quickly sat up. We're late! And it's a Monday morning.

Looking to my side, I saw my husband of 11 years, asleep, arms spread out on the California King bed we shared, shirtless, and snoring his butt off. I rolled my eyes and shook the thought of him being hot in my head.

After a while of just staring at him, I slap/hit his chest. He flinched in his sleep but did nothing more. I groan. We were already more than 7 hours late and he decides to just be lazy.

"JACKSON!" I yell loudly while punching him in the arm, which I knew that it didn't really hurt him. But he quickly sat up.

"Wha?" He says in his sleepy voice. I bit my lip, he was just sooo cute. He then ran his fingers through his messy bed hair, yawning at the exact same time. "Kim, why'd you wake me up?" He says in a whiney, but still sleepy voice.

"Jack, it's already twelve!" I say hopping off the bed, running to the adjoining bathroom to brush my teeth. Sticking the tooth brush in my mouth, I walk back to the bedroom where Jack was still sitting up, but this time he rested his head on his hand where he had propped it up on his leg. He still had a sleepy look on his face as well. What was up with him? Doesn't he know that he has to open up the dojo and that I had to get ready to drop the kids off at summer camp and drive off to work. "Jackson!" I yell, but it was muffled as I had started to brush my teeth. "Jack, we are so late! Do you realize that Marge is not going to be happy? And what about the kids? I still have to make breakfast and get them ready and then _I _myself still have to get ready and then you have to get ready. For Pete's sake, Jack!" I rambled on.

After that I rushed back into the bathroom to quickly put down my tooth brush and to take a quick, five minute, shower.

When I got out of shower, I rushed back into the bedroom with my robe on, only to see Jack laying back down on the bed. This time he was face down into the pillow. Rolling my eyes and growling in frustration, I walked up to the bed and slapped his butt. Hard.

"WAKE UPPP!" I yell. Jack's eyes shot open, this time he was fully alert. On his face was a full blow smirk. I groan and rolled my eyes. "Shut uppp." I whine. "Can you just get ready?"

With that I started for the closet when Jack pulled me down on the bed by the waist.

"Kim, calm down." Jack says to me when I was settled on the bed. I whine.

You see I work in a music/recording/dance studio in Los Angeles which takes 2 hours from Seaford to there. And my boss, Marge, is absolutely strict and she hates it whenever I was late. And I was exactly 7 hours late. It wasn't like I needed this job though. Whatever Jack got in the Dojo was enough and since both of us come from a very rich family, we got everything covered. But the thing was that I absolutely LOVE my job. I love working there, it's one of my dreams and well it finally came true.

Jack smiled at me amusingly.

"Come on, relax. Why don't we just stay home today?" He says to me. I pout at him and cross my arms across my chest. He cocked his head at me, waiting for my answer. Just as I was about to open my mouth to answer him, the familiar sound of feet was heard out the door.

The kids.

Jack handed me his shirt from the ground as well as an extra pair of his grey sweatpants. When I was finished dressing up, a little girl with blonde hair peeked into the room. Jack and I looked at each other, amused at our kids.

He got up and put his pointer finger to his mouth, indicating that I be quiet. He then hid himself behind one of the double doors to our room. My mouth formed into an 'O' and did the same. I smiled as I saw the eldest of our children tip-toe as quietly as she could into the room. Following her was a dirty blonde haired boy and a little girl crawling with brown hair.

Jack smiled to me and I nodded to him. I quickly then grabbed Olivia, she screamed with glee while Jack grabbed Justin. As I was tickling Olivia on the ground, I grabbed my little 4 year old girl and did the same to her.

Looking up, I saw Jack was ruffling Justin's hair. I giggled because knowing he was a half of Jack, he hated it whenever people messed with his hair.

"Dad!" Justin whined.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed, giggling as well as Diana. I stopped and pulled both of them into a hug on the ground but still tickling them a bit.

"Did you guys think you could sneak up on two ninjas?" Jack says sitting next to me. The kids, who were still standing up, looking down at us, shook their heads, 'no.' Jack and I smiled at them.

"Noo. But we were hungry in our defense. I mean come on. Like seriously? Who wakes up at 12 o'clock in the afternoon? We're hungry!" Olivia says with atituted, crossing her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes as Jack looked at me with a look saying, "she gets that from you."

Justin and Diana nodded in agreement. Diana stood closer to me putting one of her baby hands on each of my cheeks. She squeezed it, playfully.

"Yeah, momma. I want my bubba." I pout at her playfully. I put my forehead on hers and pulled her closer to me.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby girl."

Her 'bubba' was in other words milk/her bottle.

"Can we just have breakfast now?" Justin whined. Jack ruffled his hair again, teasingly, before standing up and saying,

"Why not? Let's go." With that he walked out of the door. Diana and Olivia quickly followed him out. Justin only lingered because he stood there trying to fix his hair once more. I laughed and grabbed his hand, walking him downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen, I saw that Olivia and Diana had already made herself comfortable up on the island, both of them were licking something on a spoon and had a happy look on their face. Looking down, I saw Justin looking sad. Quickly, I put him up on the island as well and gave him a sppon as well.

Smiling at the kids, I turned to Jack. He had already had the bacon out frying and was flipping the pancakes. Grabbing a spatula, I helped him.

The rest of the 'morning' was spent in the kitchen having a huge food fight with the family and eating whatever was editable as well as cleaning the rest of the kitchen.

By the time we all finished eating and cleaning ourselves up, it was already 4.

All of us flopped down on the sofa, tired already.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Jack asks putting his arm around me. The kids looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Can we watch somethin'?" Justin asks his southern accent showing. We smile at him.

"Of course bud. What do y'all's wanna watch?" I ask, my southern accent showing as well. All of them had wide smiles. I rolled my eyes, knowing where this one was going. I curse Jack for getting them into it. I sighed. "Finneee." With that, I put the tape in and hit play.

Just as I did, _Psych _came on. The kids are absolutely in love and obssessed with the show. As well as Jack..

The rest of the day went by fast.

Jack and I were still in the same position execpt Justin had his sleeping head on Jack's lap, Olivia was sleeping on the floor, and Diana was sleeping in between Jack and I.,

Looking up, I saw that Jack was still watching intently but when he saw me staring, he looked down at me and smiled.

I returned the smile back.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you too." He whispers back kissing my forehead. I shook my head and kissed him on the lips, he smirked.

With that I fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

Maybe taking a day off wasn't such a bad idea.

Maybe we should have more lazy days in the future... Just me and my family together just laughing and enjoying each other's company.

**(Yep. As you could tell, SUPER LONG. It took me awhile to write this because I had writer's block. **

**BUT I SHALL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK AT MY AWESOME SPECIAL 25TH ONE SHOT THAT I WILL WRITE NEXT! It's going to be awesome.. :) It's going to be SUPER, SUPER, SUPER, LONG AS WELL SOOO, BE EXCITED!;) I am like 1/4 done with this! WHOOP that's a long way eh?**

**OH! One interesting fact about me; other than Kickin It, I am also obsssessed with Psych:) It's pretty awesome. **

**Inspiration- A lot of y'all's kept requesting to do a family one-shot again so here. :) I'm sorry if it's crappy but eh. **

**Random shoutout- nomelittoN **

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO MY 300TH REVIEWER- LIVEYOURPASSIONS :) **

**Y'all's know the drill! **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! :)) **


	25. Chapter 25- Wedding Bells

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-25-"Wedding Bells." _

_(No One P.O.V.) _

_Pardon my interruption  
This drink's just settling in  
On my reservations,  
A reason I don't exist_

Jack heard the soft music of _Wedding Bells _by Nick Jonas in the background as he drank his booze. He shook his head and scoffed at himself.

He was so stupid. So dumb.

He let the girl that he loved most go. It was all his fault.

Jack was currently sitting down on one of the bar stools, silently staring at the cup that held the alcohol. His pointer finger circling the cup.

He suddenly then felt a presence next to him. Looking up, he saw his best friend, Jerry Martinez. He nodded to Jack.

"Aye, one shot of tequila dude." He says to the bartender. The bartender simply nods his head and quickly got the shot glass and the bottle of tequila. As he was doing that, Jerry looked at his long time best friend. He nudged Jack. "Hey man. How ya holdin' up?"

Jack gave him a glare. Jerry looked down, not knowing what to say. Jack continued to circle the top of the cup and stare at it.

Jerry licked his lips, trying to think of something that he could say to him. He sighed. There was obviously nothing he could do or say that could possibly make him feel better or away from the truth.

"Look man. I-I really don't know what to say." Jerry says stuttering. Jack sighed and pried his eyes away from the cup and looked into Jerry's eyes.

"Then tell me what I _should _do." Jerry ran his fingers through his hair, again not knowing what to say.

He was his best friend but so was she.

"Look dude. There's no easy way to say this but dude, you lost your chance. She's happy now. She's in love. She's _getting married. _It's been 7 years, man. I don't think there's anything you could really do." Jerry paused and drank all of the tequila the bartender gave him in one gulp. "I mean like I guess there's only one thing you _can_ do. Like crash the wedding, man. Tell her you object. Give her a speech. I don't _fucking _know. " Jerry says a bit tipsy now. Jack froze and slowly lifted his head up to face his best friend. Jack rose up an eyebrow. Jerry continued. "I mean like seriously dude. Maybe just at least like tell her you still love her. I don't know." With that Jerry went on rambling and rambling, ordering a shot of tequila every time he paused to take a breath.

Jack didn't move. He just stared at his best friend.

Then it hit him...

It really was real. _This was real. _It's not a joke anymore. It's reality.

The girl he fell in love with at age 14 is now running off and getting married to some stranger that he didn't really approve of. _Kim _was getting married to Luke in exactly 1 day.

_She says, can you keep a secret  
A ceremony set for June  
I know it's a rush but I just love him so much  
I hope that you can meet him soon_

Jack stood up and put his hands on Jerry's shoulder's, interrupting him, by saying,

"DUDE! YOU'RE RIGHT! Look, I gotta go! Thanks man!" With that he ran off with his motorcycle, leaving a very drunk and even more confused Jerry behind.

~_Meanwhile~ _

Kim sighed as she held her wedding dress to her body once more. She looked beautiful. But she'll admit, she wasn't exactly too happy about everything.

In the background she heard the sound of the loud T.V. coming from the living room.

She rolled her eyes knowing that Grace and the girls were currently watching the live show of MTV. They insisted because her soon to be husband was going to perform a special song just for her.

She rolled her eyes again. She frankly didn't care.

Sighing, Kim sat down on the bed, still looking at herself in the mirror. Looking down, she saw the beautiful engagement ring on her left ring finger. Kim twisted it around, looking back up at the mirror, nervously.

Kim was supposed to be happy... But she wasn't. She was still thinking about the brown haired boy.

Biting her lip she moved closer to the mirror, studying herself.

There were bags under her eyes. She got them from over thinking too much about everything. Her face wasn't as lively as it was when she was a 16 year old girl who was in love. Instead an emotionless girl took over her.

Of course, Kim hid her emotions. She told herself that this was real. She told herself she 'loved' Luke. She had to move on with Jack. She was 23 years old and they broke up over 7 years ago. Though she hadn't seen Jack since high school, she knew that considering how attractive he was, he had probably himself had already gotten married. But she did text him every once in a while expect most of their conversations were short and to the point.

Suddenly, Kim was interrupted with her thoughts by Grace calling her from the living room,

"KIM!" Annoyed, Kim yelled back,

"WHAT!"

"COME HERE!"

"GRACE I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!" In the living room, Grace mumbled to herself,

"Busy my ass." She then yelled back, eyes flickering back forth from the television to the hallway behind the living room, "KIM! I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!"

Kim, groaning, sighed and stomped over to the living room, the dress still in hand. But Kim froze at the doorway dividing the hallway and living room, seeing the what was on the television.

There on the T.V. stood _Jack Brewer. _He was on stage, guitar in hand, and was wearing a tux. Jack was awkwardly holding the mike.

"Uh, I'm sorry for interrupting but I just really wanted to do this." Jack nervously says looking into the camera.

Meanwhile, the girls looked confused at each other.

Kim stood in shook, mouth dropping low, intently watching.

"What is he doing? "

" Isn't Luke suppose to perform?"

The people obviously/loudly whispered to each other at the MTV studio.

Jack licked his lips and started off,

"This is for the girl who I'm still in love with." There were awes coming from the audience. But at the Crawford apartment, the girls stayed silent, watching his every move and listening to his every word. Jack sighed. "She's getting married tomorrow. But I just wanted to let her know that I still love her. Of course I'm absolutely happy that she's happy but it hurts. Anyway, I just wanted to sing this song... Uh, just for closure. One last time... Uh, I also wanted to say to that the person whom she is marrying, uh, take good care of her, man. She's, she's a keeper." Kim's face was in shock as she slowly walked over to the couch, which back was facing her, T.V. in front of it.

Jack then nodded to the band and they started playing a familiar tune... _Wedding Bells. _

As he was singing the song, his eyes were on the camera the whole time. To Kim, his eyes were virtually burning into her. But when he sang the chorus, it shocked Kim. The words echoed in her head,

_No, I don't wanna love__  
__ If it's not you__  
__ I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove__  
__ That we can't try__  
__ One last time__  
__ But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime!___

_ Trying to fall asleep__  
__ You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light,__  
__ Instead of you in white.__  
__ No I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime.___

_ The wedding bells... wedding bells... wedding bells..._

When Jack finished, he nodded looking down.

"Thank you. I- I, um.." He then says trailing off.

After that he ran off the stage. You could still hear everyone cheer though.

Grace and the girls looked at Kim. Her face was a mixture of many emotions. She was in deep thought.

When Kim felt their stares, she spoke up,

"Uh, um, why don't we go to bed? Uh, early start tomorrow." She paused only for a second to change her voice into the happiest fake tone ever. "Wedding tomorrow!" Kim put a fake smile as the girls shrugged and walked past her. Sighing, Kim took a seat on one of the couches. She took a deep breath and let it out.

Kim didn't notice that Grace had lingered to leave though. Grace stood at the doorway watching her best friend look miserably at her dress and back at the T.V. and then at her ring.

Biting her lip, she knew what she had to do.

Quickly, Grace ran to her room to get her phone and car keys. With that she yelled a goodbye to Kim and the girls and ran off outside.

Kim stood there confused. What was her best friend up to now?

_The Next Day. _

As Kim got ready in the hotel room they had rented across the church, Grace slipped out of the room and went to meet her loving husband.

When Grace got to the Church, she saw Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. Grace quickly hugged Jerry and then put her hands on Jerry's shoulder both of them standing close to each other.

"Is he here yet?" She whispers to Jerry. Jerry shook his head sadly, wrapping his arms around Grace's waist. "What?! I thought I slapped some sense into him and that you finally convinced him to come!"

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie, calm down. I'm sure he'll be that way. Now give me a kiss, I haven't seen you since like 3 days ago." Jerry says leaning down to her. Grace shook her head and pulled away, giving him a plain look.

"Jerry! You saw me yesterday! You were too drunk to remember though." Grace says rolling her eyes. Jerry pouted and gave her a sad look. Grace rolled her eyes once more but caved in.

When they pulled away from each other, she looked around for any sight of Jack. Sighing, she put on a worried face and bit her lip as she checked the time on her phone.

Jerry looked worriedly at his wife.

"Grace, don't worry . He'll come, I know it. Plus you could be pretty scary at times." Jerry says to her reassuringly remembering what had happened last night... OR at least the parts he remembered...

_Flashback_

_After Grace hopped onto her car, she drove to MTV studios, which was in L.A. , not far from Seaford. It was probably an hour or an hour and a half away. But she got there just in time to meet Jack, who was already getting ready to leave on his motorcycle. _

_ "JACKSON!"Grace yells to him, slamming her car door shut loudly. Jack's eyes widen and tried to make a run for it but Grace grabbed him by the shoulders and made him jump off. _

_ "Grace! Uh, what are you doing?" Jack says nervously to her. She rolled her eyes at him, crossed her arms across her chest, and gave him a serious glare. It was only until she saw her drunken husband get kicked out of a bar next to the studio. Her mouth dropped. _

_ "Stay here." She ordered Jack. Jack didn't move a muscle, scared. With that she walked over to her husband and grabbed him by the ear and started to yell and scold him before dragging him, still by the ear, to where Jack was. "Stay put." She says to Jerry. But considering he was in this drunken state, all he did was drop his head on her shoulder, trying to stay awake. "Jackson, you have to stop the wedding." _

_ "What?" Jack says pretending to be confused. Grace gave him a cold glare. _

_ "Don't you what me, Brewer. I know my best friend, she's miserable. She still loves you Jack and you need to stop that wedding tomorrow. And I know that you are in love with her as well. " _

_ "What?" Jack says in a high pitched voice. _

_ "Brewer!" Grace says, raising her voice. Jack looked at her. Grace sighed. "Please?" She says in a very soft voice this time. "Please stop that wedding. You two are in love but y'all's are too stubborn to admit it. Please?" _

_ "I'm scared she'll say no though." Jack says truthfully. Grace rolled her eyes and then slapped him hard across the face. "OW!" Jack yelled in pain, holding the cheek where she had slapped him on. _

_ "You back down on earth now?" Jack nodded and said, _

_ "Thanks for slapping some sense into me though." Grace gave him a genuine smile at him. But Jack glared at her. "BUT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" _

_ "Well! It was the only way! I'm sorry!" Grace exclaims, smiling. Jack rolled his eyes and hopped back on his motorcycle. As he started it, leaving, Grace yells to him, "I BETTER SEE YOU TOMMORROW BREWER!" Jack, even though she couldn't see his face, rolled his eyes. _

_ Meanwhile with Grace and Jerry, Jerry started to sing in Spanish and mumbled incoherent things. Grace glared at Jerry. With that she grabbed his ear once more and said, _

_ "And you are coming with me." She then put him in the front passenger seat, soon driving off. _

_ Flashback over. _

Sooner or later, the ceremony started and everything was in place. All that was left was Kim to walk down the aisle.

Grace bit her lip and tapped her foot nervously, occasionally looking back at Jerry. Whenever she would look at him, Jerry would mouth the words, "It's okay. Calm down."

Suddenly Kim began to walk down the aisle with her father. When they reached the alter, he handed Kim down to Luke.

The rest of the ceremony went by fast... Way too fast for Grace and Kim's liking.

Grace bit her lip as she knew the 'I dos' were coming soon and Jack wasn't here yet. She tried her best to keep her calm.

Suddenly the priest started to say,

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man or woman can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else here after forever hold his peace."

Grace prayed to God that he would come bursting through the church's double doors...He didn't...  
_"Come on Jack. Pllleasseee come. Please." _Grace thought to herself, pleading.

"No?" The priest questions. "Then-" He was just then interrupted by the double doors opening.

"WAIT!" A familiar voice says. Grace let out a breath of relief. Everyone then turned their attention to Jack. "I OBJECT! THESE TWO SHOULD NOT BE MARRIED!" Jack says running to the middle of the aisle. Jack was out of breath, his tux wasn't as nice as it would be (Grace would think it was because he had used his motorcycle for transportation) and his hair was in every which way. Grace smiled widely.

"I SECOND THAT OBJECTION!" She yells loudly, pointing to Jack. Everyone's attention then turned to her.

"I THIRD THAT!" Jerry yells, attention this time on him.

"I FORTH THAT!" Kelsey yells next.

"I OBJECT!" Everyone in the whole church than says, standing up. Jack smiled. Kim looked confused and looked back at Grace.

She simply just shrugged, smirking. Kim looked at Jerry this time. Jerry gave her a closed mouth smile. Kim then turned back at Luke.

Luke bit his lip and shrugged his shoulder, letting go of Kim's hands which he was holding. He then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and said,

"Uh, Kim. There's no easy way to say this... But I-I kinda agree as well." Kim's mouth dropped. "I think we are going way too fast. I-I'm really sorry Kim. I hope we could still be friends after this though." Luke then removed the engagement ring from Kim's ring finger and then started to walk away, leaving a very shock and confused Kim. When Luke met Jack at the aisle, he threw the ring to him. Jack skillfully caught it. Luke winked at him. Jack smiled at him and watched him walk out of the church.

Kim took a deep breath, trying to process what just happened.

"Uh." Kim stuttered, then she said loudly so that the whole church could hear her, "Uh, I guess this was a waste. I'm, I'm really sorry everyone. "

"It doesn't have to be a waste..." Grace says giving Kim a look. Kim raised her eyebrow at her. Jack then proceeded to her,

"I agree. I love you more than anything in the whole world. " Jack says. Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

"ASK HER!" Was heard from several people, including the guys, as Jack stopped in front of Kim. Jack gave her a closed mouth smile. He then kneeled down to her.

"So, um, uh, Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you marry me?" As Jack said that, he closed his eyes and winced, waiting for the rejected he might get.

Kim blushed at this and then turned to Grace and the girls and then at the guys.

"Uh.." She stuttered. Everyone in the church rolled their eyes and yelled,

"SAY YES!"

"Um.." Kim says. Everyone leaned in, waiting for Kim's answer. Kim bit her lip and then smiled. "Yes." She says softly.

"What?" Jack says, surprised, almost afraid that it was only his imagination.

"Yes." She says louder. "Yes, Jackson Brewer, I will marry you!" Kim says loudly. Everyone let out a breath of relief and rolled their eyes. Jack smiled huge and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Kim then helped him up and then kissed him, passionately. "I love you, Jackson Brewer. Even if you're the biggest idiot in the world." She whispered to him when they pulled away.

"I love you too, Kimberly." Jack says, pulling her close and leaned his head on her forehead. The two smiled at each other, huge.

"Well, instead of us watching y'all's make out, can we have a wedding?" Grace yells playfully to the two. Everyone laughed.

"Let's have a wedding." Kim says.

And so, they lived happily ever after...

"Ew, I hate this ending." Kim says.

"Well it's an ending that you'll have to live with/ have.."

**(AND BOOM! :) There ya gooooo. 3,056 word count. **

**Officially the longest thing I have ever written. **

**And **_**that **_**is the special 25th one-shot. WHOOOO! I am happy because it took me FOREVER to write this (2 days count. ) **

**This is officially my favorite, y'all's. **

**What do you guys think? Is it nice? Good? Love? Hate? Gimme your opinions :)**

**Wow. I am OFFICALLY 1/4 done with this! I've come so far! Wow. Just wow. **

**Inspiration-Wedding Bells by Nick Jones. Although it isn't out yet, I have heard the perfromance and I haven't stopped listening to it, despite the fact of bad sound. I don't really care it's a really good/sad song. Plus, I've been wanting to write one like this. **

**DISCLAMIER- THIS IS IN NO WAY LIKE/COPIED FROM JKKICK123'S STORY; MY FORCED MARRIAGE! I actually got inpiration from it too, though. I SUGGEST YOU READ IT THOUGH! IT'S REALLY GOOD! :) **

**Random shoutout-Princess-Girl12 and jackandkimforever because they are AWESOME for loving Psych as well. Haha, yes I have been watching the new season. It's on replay at my house all the time :) I love Shawn and Gus but I think that Maggie Lawson is SOOO pretty. Also, SHULES FOREVER BBY! ;) **

**Haha, BUTALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR REVIEWING THOUGH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 323! PLEASE, DO CONTINUE! I LOVE Y'ALL'S!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite:) **

**ALSO! SPRING BREAK BITCHESSS!XP **

**And HAPPY EASTER! (Early) Well at least where I live it's still 'early'. **

**Time-1:19am. **

**BYE!:)) **


	26. Chapter 26-Beauty

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-26-"Beauty." _

Kim Crawford, er I mean, Brewer let out a huge sigh. She was currently looking at herself at the huge, body mirror that was in Jack and hers' room. She licked her lips as she tucked a stray piece of her long, blonde hair that was in her face, behind her ear. Kim had a frown her face as she lifted up her tank top, revealing her stomach.

Kim was about four to five months pregnant which meant that she had a tiny little bump on her stomach, not even enough to tell that she was even pregnant if she wore baggy clothes... But yet Kim Brewer, felt as if she was the fattest person on earth.

She then began to lift her tank top and then back down, checking herself, out several times. After that, she turned sideways, still looking in the mirror, and sucked in a breath, trying to see if the little bump that she felt was the biggest, would go away.

But seeing as that fail, she turned back to the mirror and frowned at the sight of her.

Just then, without Kim's knowing, Jack stopped at their doorway to their bedroom and looked at Kim with a confused/weirded out face. But soon after, he had an amused face, seeing Kim pout and feel her stomach. Jack then leaned on their doorway, hands in his pocket, smiling to his self, still watching Kim.

But meanwhile, Kim bit her lip and started to rub her stomach for no particular reason.

Jack rose his eyebrow at this but still smiled. With that, he started to walk towards his wife. He came to a stop when he reached her.

Kim knew he was there, but was too focused on the reflection that she was seeing, currently

Jack wrapped his arms around Kim and put his chin on her shoulder. Kim leaned into him and out her arms and hands on top of his.

"Kimmiey-babe, what are you doing?" Jack asks her as he lifted up his head to kiss her cheek and then rested his chin back down on her shoulder. Kim only pouted and whimpered. She felt tears wanting to escape but held it in. "Kim... What's wrong?" Jack asks seriously, seeing her answer/reaction through the mirror. Kim pouted once more but said,

"Jack." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow as he said,

"Yes?"

"Jack. Jack, why am I so fat?" Kim asks sadly.

"Kim, you're not fat, baby." Jack says to her, kissing her forehead for reassurance.

"Yes, I am." She argues back to him. But then softly says, but mostly to herself, "I'm fat and ugly." That's when Jack had enough, he didn't want his own wife bringing herself down, I mean who would? Jack pulled away from her and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Kim." Jack says quietly to her. Kim looked down to the ground, not wanting to face him. He shook his head and pulled her chin up to look at him and his big, brown, eyes. He then cupped her cheek with the same hand, Kim leaned into it as well. "Kim, you're far from being fat and ugly." She shook her head as she said,

"Yes, I am, Jack! You and I both know that! I mean look at this, " She paused as she lifted up her tank top and pointed to her ever growing stomach, "I'm so fat." Kim says with a frown, her voice getting softer and softer. "Which means I'm ugly." She then looked back down to the ground, letting a few tears escape. Jack gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Kim melted into the kiss as usual, but still, she felt sad.

"Kim." Jack says when they pull away. Jack then leaned his forehead on hers as he pulled them close, bringing a hand to cup her one cheek once more. "Kim, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are not fat, Kim. You are carrying our baby that _we_ created. You are carrying our beautiful boy or girl. " He paused as he brought a hand to her stomach. After, he cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Kim, you are carrying _our _child." Jack then pulled away and kneeled down to her and kissed her stomach. Kim smiled down at him. When Jack stood back up and returned his forehead back to Kim's forehead, Kim put her arms around his neck and whispered to him,

"I love you, you know that?" He smiled at her and whispered back to her,

"I love you too, Kim. I love you soo much, baby girl." Kim then went onto her tip toes, and kissed him, Jack smiled in to the kiss, of course, kissing back. After, Jack pulled them as close as her stomach would let her.

The two stayed in that same position until Kim felt something tugging on her fuzzy, pink, socks. Kim pulled away from Jack and looked down. There she saw hers and Jacks' bulldog, Bella, and yorkie, Diesel. Bella and Diesel then started to bark at Kim and Jack. Kim let out an awe.

"Aw, did my other babies wanted attention?" She says in a baby voice. Bella and Diesel only let out a whimper as they sat down before Kim. Smiling, Kim picked both of them up and started to walk away, talking to them in a baby voice.

This left Jack alone, dumbfounded at how little Bella and Diesel could do to put a smile on Kim's face but with Jack, it took some hard work. He then spread his arms out, wondering why Kim just left.

Rolling his eyes, he started to mutter something to himself, something like 'dumb dogs, stealin my wife, like what the fuck.' With that he started in the direction Kim and the dogs went.

"Hey! Wait for me! Kim!" Kim only laughed out loud, looking behind her shoulder.

**(Boom. Yep. Okay, like, I'm sorry if the title like sucks but... Lmfao, I couldn't think of anything else. **

**Anywho, I just wrote this on the top of my head, like literally because I'm like literally running out of ideas right now.. Lmao... **

**But if you think it's terrible, that's why. Lmao.. At least, I feel like it is...**

**However, still tell me what you think, though!:) **

**Inspiration- I'll tell y'all's the truth, I've been feeling kinda depressed lately and inscure so that's why I wrote this... Plus, I was looking through my old notes and I saw this and I decided to revise it, change it a little, and what now. **

**Random shoutout- to my guest reviewer, Elena:) **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR 336 REVIEWS! PLEASE CONTINUE! I LOVE Y'ALL'S!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!:) **

**P.S. Did you know Leo has a girlfriend:( She's really pretty, talented, nice, and just so perf:( She's like 18 too...But her name is Micayla Johnson, she's famous... in the karate world at least.. But she like really, really, really, really, really, really, really good at karate like seriously. She was also in Leo Howard's Harlem Shake as well... I'M STILL PISSED OFF THAT THEY WERE IN THE FUCKING BED THOUGH! LIKE WTF WERE THEY DOING THERE! LIKE SHIT MAN!... **

**kay, rant over... **

**LOVE Y'ALL'S:)**

**...BYE...:))**


	27. Chapter 27-Mad

100 Kick Moments

_One-shot-27-"Mad." _

"I _cannot _believe you, Jack!" Kimberly Crawford yelled loudly at her boyfriend of 3 or now, _4 years. _Kim was angry. No.. Kim was beyond angry.

Currently, Kim and Jack were standing face to face at the doorway of Kim's apartment. Kim was fuming as Jack stood his ground, fighting and arguing back.

"FIRST YOU FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY! THEN YOU BLOW OFF HANGING OUT WITH ME JUST BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID MOVIE YOU AND JERRY JUST _HAD _TO SEE!" Kim yelled-more like screamed, although. Jack fought back, opening his mouth. But Kim shook her head angrily and interrupted him. "NO! I DIDN'T CARE! THAT WAS FINE WITH ME! I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BACK HOME BUT YOU WERE _FUCKING DRUNK, JACK! _WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO THINK!? BUT OHHHH! BEING THE GOOD GIRLFRIEND I AM, I LET IT GO. I TOOK CARE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID DRUNKEN STATE! OH! AND _THEN _ I WAITED ALLLLL DAY YESTERDAY, NOTHING! NOT EVEN A 'I LOVE YOU' OR A KISS OR ANYTHING! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK!?" Kim paused, tears wanting to fall out. She softly then said, "Do you even love me anymore, Jack? Am I really that bad?" Jack's face fell. He sighed and looked down on the ground. Kim's mouth dropped. A few tears went down onto her cheeks. She then whispered, but mostly to herself, "You don't love me..."Jack's head whipped up to meet his- er Kim's facial expression. He bit his lip nervously. He didn't even know if he could even _call _her girlfriend.

"Kim..." Jack says trailing off, not taking his eyes off of hers. Kim closed them, not wanting to get lost into Jack's eyes like usual.

"Go.." Kim whispered pointing towards the hallway. Jack looked her confused. "Go, Jack. Just-just leave."

"But-" Kim's eyes snapped wide opened.

"Jack, just leave me alone. I-I can't do this right now." Kim says stuttering a bit. Jack bowed his head and took a deep breath before nodding and leaving her door, walking away, sadly.

Kim closed her eyes again. She closed the door and leaned against, sliding down on her back to the ground, letting out a sob.

_"Jack doesn't love you. Jack doesn't love you. Jack doesn't love you." _ Those words echoed into her head as she put her head down on her arms which was on top of the bent knees she had. Kim sobbed even louder.

She loved Jack. But obviously he didn't love her back. But what confused her was all the things they shared. All the 'I love yous'. The dates. How long they've been together. What has gotten into him? What happened? Did she do anything wrong?

This left Kim confused, sad, and angry.

For a while she stayed in the same position until she dragged herself from her spot to her California King-Sized bed that she used to share with Jack.

The next morning she was violently awoken but someone shaking her. She opening her eyes and saw Grace with a scared and sad look on her face. Kim's best friend mode kicked in and sat up, holding Grace's arms as tears went down onto her cheeks.

"Grace! Gurl! What happened? What's wrong?" Grace let out a choked sob.

"J-Jack!" Kim's eyes widen.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"He-he killed himself! He couldn't live with the fact that you hated his guts and that you wanted him dead!" Kim's face fell from being confused to being worried and scared. Her eyes widen and heart started to pump louder than usual. She felt faint.

"WHAT! I-NO! JACK!" With that she got out of Graces' grip and quickly ran out the door of her apartment. When she got out of the building, she drove to Jacks' house to see Jack hanging on a rope.

It was true... It was all true... He had done it... And Kim didn't even mean the things that she had said.. She loved him.

"NO!" Kim screamed, pushing through the police that surround his house and living room.

As she successfully went through the police, she dropped down and hugged Jack's cold body, sobbing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, sitting up in her bed. Kim was sweating, crying, and breathing hard. She then put a hand to her chest and felt her heart rate. It was beating fast... Way too fast. She looked at the side table next to the bed, _4:00 am._

It was a dream.. It was all a dream.

Kim shook her head, she wanted Jack back. She wanted to make sure he knew that she loved him. She wanted to make sure he didn't do it.

_**NO. **_

She NEEDED Jack. She NEEDED to tell him that she loved him. She NEEDED to make sure he was fine.

With that she ran, she ran to Jack's house. She didn't care if it was a 20 minute walk. Kim ran as fast as she could. She ran as fast as he legs could take her. She ran faster than she had ever ran in her life.

When she reached his door, she knocked so hard she thought that the door would fall down She knocked so hard her own knuckles started to hurt. After, Kim started to ring the doorbell over and over.

Within 5 minutes, Jack opened the door, confused.

"Ki-" Kim interrupted him once more but this time by flinging her arms around him, tears falling down once more.

"I'm sorry Jack! I'm soo sorry. I'm sorry for overacting! I'm just so sorry!" Kim says, sincerely and softly. Jack sighed at her and put his arms around her waist but not before grabbing her from the back of her thighs and wrapping her legs around his own waist.

After, he brought her up to his room, sitting down onto the bed, Kim still holding him tightly.

"Kim.." He says trailing off. Kim pulled away as Jack wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Bad dream?" Kim nodded, still frowning. Jack knew this because often, though Kim isn't the emotional type, most of the bad dreams she has are often to the extreme that it might seem so real and often very scary, meaning that most of the time she would cry. It only happened a few times but Jack knew her very well... "Wanna talk about it?" Jack whispered to her. Kim shook her head, 'no'. "Kim, I want you to know that I'm soo sorry as well. Kim, I _do _love you. _So much, Kim. _" Kim smiled at him and kissed him.  
After, the two laid in bed together, face to face. Jack's face turned serious.

"I suppose you'd want an explanation." Kim chuckled and shrugged. She didn't care, anymore. But she _did _want to know what he was going to say. "Welll..." Jack's voice turning high. At this, Kim's eyebrow rose. Okay, she _definitely _ wanted to know. "Okay, Jerry and I _did _go see a movie. But I _didn't _forget our anniversary though. I was going to take us on a vacation to Maui, which is why yesterday I was all 'blah.' As for getting drunk... Jerry made me drink something with toooo much alcohol." I shook my head.

"Damned Jerry." I mutter. Jack laughed loudly. But I smiled. "Really?" He nodded at me, smiling.

"Yeah, we leave in a few days."

"Yay!" I say but weakly as I was getting sleepier by the second.

"I love you, Kim." Jack says, pulling me into his chest and kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Jack." I say fallin into a deep sleep.

**(How was that? I know that it might be terrible but I really don't know what to write anymore. ARRRGGHHH stupid writers block. Lmfao, I just whipped this up real quick. lol. **

**Inspiration- I have no idea.. As I said, whipped this up real quick. **

**Random shoutout- TheSwasomeOne. Gurl (I hope lol) I really want to do one of those but I really don't know how to start it and am not really good at those kind. Wanna help me by PMing me ideas? **

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR 350 REVIEWS! THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME! I LOVE Y'ALL'S! PLEASE CONTINUE!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!:))**


	28. Chapter 28-Just Let Go

100 Kick Moments

_One-Shot-28-"Just Let Go." _

Kim Crawford slammed her locker door shut. She then leaned against it and closed her eyes, taking in slow breaths while rubbing both her temples with her pointer finger and middle finger.

Kim has been so stressed out lately. Mostly because her days were filled with so many activities and nights were long as she study hard to ace all of her tests and everything as she-and the gang- prepared for collage next year.

It was May which was the busiest month for all the seniors in high school.

Kim's secdule was a big, hot, mess. But even though she knew it was good for collage applications, it was still too hard for her to keep up as it is, but being the stubborn and Kim she is, she pushed on and when with it.

On Mondays, after lunch, there was drama club and then she had work at 'The Cute Store', in other words Forever 21, 3 o'clock (right after school) till 5 o'clock, karate practice was right after that from 6 o'clock till 10 o'clock. Tuesdays-which was the busiest- she had to help at the cafiteria before and after lunch, after she had to go to work after school. But on Tuesdays it was only 3 to 4. She then had to rush back to school for cheerleading at 5 till 7. Then back to the dojo for practice. Wednesdays, she had to go to her little reporter club before lunch and book club after lunch. On Wednesdays, she didn't have to work, so she is able to go to her gymastics practice from 4 o'clock till 6 o'clock. But then she has to go to volleyball right after which is 6 o'clock till 9. On this day, the Wasabi Warriors didn't have practice but the dojo was open for them to come wheter they wanted to or not. Thursdays, she had to help at the library at lunch, she then had to go to work once more. After she would go to her voice and piano lessons and then the dojo. Fridays, she was free during the day but then after school, she had softball at 3 till whenever. Dance was after that about 5 till 8 and then practice at the dojo. Saturday and Sunday were her only free days but she had to spend it with family and studying for the exams to whatever collage you wanted to go to.

Yep. It was Wednesday which was the day Kim dreaded. When she opened her eyes, Jack stood there, right in front of her, smirking. Kim groaned, she didn't have anytime for this. Jack's smirk fell as he saw his best friends' pained expression. As much as he wanted to tease her for all the extra curricular activities his best friend took up and how she was absolutely tired, he knew where to draw the fine line.

"Kim..." He says to her. She groaned in response, hoping that she could sleep just for a few moments before the bell rung. Kim's eyes were closed again. Kim had bags under eyes and the way she dressed lately, was comfortable and easy. Which included her wearing sweatpants and a huge sweatshirt every day, most of the time, it was Jacks' stuff. Her hair was thrown lazily up in a mess bun, fly aways and such came out. Jack sighed.

He had to do something about this. She-not only was his best friend-but also the girl he loved was dying. She need a break. A break from everything that was going on currently.

Suddenly, a light blub went in his head. Jack smirked and said to her,

"Kim, go put away your stuff and dress up." Kim's eyes quickly snapped open, fully alert what was going on.

"Why?..." Kim says unsure. Jack tilted his head at her and looked at her with a knowing look.

"Do you trust me?" He says to her. Kim looked at him confused and still unsure but nodded slowly anyways. Jack gave her a smile. "Then do as I say." Kim opened her mouth to protest but Jack put a finger on her mouth and shook his head, then removing his finger from her mouth and pointed at the girls' bathroom. She looked him in the eyes as he nodded at her for assurance.

Biting her lip, she grabbed her bag filled with extra clothes and what not and walked to the bathroom, looking behind her shoulder several times.

When she came out, Kim had on ripped up jeans, her favorite red skater shoes, one of Jack's old, white shirts that looked like a dress on her, and her favorite white beanie with a black scarf to top it all up. Her hair was brushed nicer and was down. Kim's face looked fresh and nice.

"Alright, now what?" Kim says when she approached Jack. Kim nervously bit her lip, crossed her arms across her chest, and looked at the clock on the wall on the other side of the hallway. Only about five more minutes before next period. Jack smirked at her. Kim's face dropped and her eyes widen. "This can't be good..." Jack only smirked wider. With that he threw Kim over his shoulder and started outside. Kim's mouth dropped. "JACKSON! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!" She yelled to him as she pounded on his back. But Jack didn't feel any pain and only smiled at the by standers looking at them crazy as he walked through the doors of Seaford High. About five more minutes of Kim yelling at him and pounding his back he stopped and put her down in front of his motercycle. Kim looked at him angerly still ranting on and on about 'there's still school', 'I have to study', and what now. Jack rolled his eyes at her and slapped her across her face to stop her.

Kim's mouth dropped as she held her cheek in pain. "OW!" She yelled seconds after.

"Sorry, you talk too much." Jack says with a smile. Kim shook her head at him, looked at him with an angry experssion, and started her way back to school. Jack's eyes widen. Jack acted fast by running to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, picked her up, and took her back to where his motercycle was parked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kim yelled once more as Jack sat her down on the motorcycle. Jack only merely gave her a knowing look and smile as he handed one of his helmets to her, arms out spread. She looked at the helmet in front of her, debating whether she should take it or not. Kim looked at Jack and then back at the helmet, her eyebrow raised.

After about five minutes, she gave in both knowing that she was already going to be late to her next class anyway and that she could trust Jack. Although, she was still very hesitant as she was deathly afraid of motorcycles even though she had been on Jacks' motorcycle plenty of times.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked him as she put her arms around his waist. Jack threw a smile over his shoulder to her and reved the motorcycle.

"We are going get you relaxed." He says to her with a wink. Kim quickly turned red and her heart skipped a beat. Kim rolled her eyes, she _hated _it when he did that.

With no warning, Jack quickly sped off. Kim's eyes widen once more as she screamed like bloody Mary.

"JACK, YOU'RE CRAZY!" She screamed loudly in his ear as she squeezed him tighter. Jack only let out a chuckle, made Kim only squeeze him tighter. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Jack smiled at this.

"SOMEWHERE SPECIAL!" Jack yelled back to her. Kim rolled her eyes and held on for dear life, screaming once more.

About 20, long, fucking -at least for Kim-minutes later, they finallly arrived at their destiation. Kim quickly got out of the bike and handed Jack the helmet, wanting to get away from the bike. Jack laughed at her.

Once Kim calmed down and Jack was off and ready, Kim looked around taking in where she was.

The beach. Kim hated the beach. She thought that it was way too sandy, plus she's had way too many bad memeories there.

"Jackkk." Kim whined but Jack shook his head and grabbed her hand and led her to the water.

"Come on, Kim. Today we are going to have fun." Kim shook her head and started her way back. Jack smirked to himself and grabbed her by the waist.

"AHHH!" She screamed. Jack the picked her up and dropped her into the water. Kim came up spluttering and had a shocked face.

He _did not _just do that. With that she ran over to him and pushed him in the water.

After, the two started a huge splash war against each other.

"OKAY, OKAY, I SURRENDER!'" Jack yelled to her putting his hands up. Kim laughed and the two of them started their way back to shore.

Jack checked the time on his phone-which he left in his jacket at the beach- and noticed that it was too early.

"So, lover boy, what do we do now?" Kim asked abruptedly seeing the time over Jack's shoulder. Jack, a bit startled, smiled at her and took her hand.

This time Kim laughed and smiled and let him take her.

"Where are we going?!" Kim asked laughing, still wet from their little fight. Jack looked back and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide the small blush with her hair.

By the time they stopped running, they ended up at the pier.

"What are we doing here?" Kim asked giggling. Jack let go of her hand and ran off. Kim, confused followed him.

When she found Jack, she giggled once more seeing him put on a silly face with sunglasses from the little both.

After, she followed him, putting on silly clothes and taking pictures with him. In between although, Kim actually bought a summer dress in exchange for her wet clothes. Jack changed into some shorts and a simple v-neck t-shirt.

"Haha!" Kim laughed as she put the huge hat back on the stand.

"KIM! LOOK PHOTO BOOTH!" Jack said. Kim smiled wider and followed him into the photo booth.

"SMILLLEEE!" Kim said as they got in. Jack put his arms around Kim's shoulder and gave a huge, toothy, smile at the camera. Kim did the same.

"SILLY FACE!" Jack yelled as Kim stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes together. Jack made a duck face.

The next picture, Jack did the unexpected, he kissed Kim on the cheek. Kim had a shock experssion as the camera flashed.

The last picture, Kim looked Jack in the eyes as did Jack.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand, getting out of the photo booth. With that, Jack grabbed the picture out of the slot and handed Kim the extra copy. Kim looked at them smiling.

"Come on! It's still early!" Jack exclaimed as he dragged her away once more.

Kim then stopped them. Jack looked her confused.

"I know where we should go!" Kim said with a smile. Kim was about to say the zoo when her stomach started to growl really loud. Kim frowned and looked at her stomach.

By this time it was about 3:00.

Jack chuckled and said,

"Wanna eat?" Kim smiled shyly at him and nodded. "Come on, then." Jack then led them to the pizzeria.

Kim looked around as she smiled to herself.

It was the same pizzeria Jack took her on a date when they were 16. But Kim shook the thought away because if Jack really liked her he would have asked her out once more a long time ago.

"Hey Kim, want the usual?" Kim snapped out of thoughts and looked at Jack, nodding. Jack gave her a sweet and warm hug.

As Jack ordered, Kim starred off into space thinking about her life currently.

But she quickly focused on what was really happening now. She really _had _to get over her little crush she has with Jack.

About a few hours later, they had their fill.

"I'M SERIOUS! Donna was all like, "Baby I want you." It was fucking weird yo!" Jack says. Kim laughed and shook her head at the thought of Donna and her wierd little obssession with Jack.

"What time is it?" Kim asked Jack realizing that it was already dark.

Jack looked once more at the time and said,

"Holy crap it's 7 o' clock!" Kim's eyes widen. She still needed to study! No! HEr parents would kill her considering taht she was supposed to wakl her little brother home.

They quickly ran out of the resturant together and hopped on Jack's motercycle, speeding off quickly.

By the time Jack dropped Kim off, it was already 7:30. Jack walked Kim to the porch, handing her her clothes.

Kim looked up at him and smiled at him.  
"Jack, I really had fun today. Thanks for dragging me off. I really needed that." Jack shook his head.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too." Kim's eyes widen as she saw the porch light go on... Her parents were home.

"Bye Jack, thanks again!" Kim said quickly as she opened the front door.

"WAIT!" Jack then did the unexpected, again. He grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Kim, although shocked, kissed back. She was kissing Jackson Brewer. _SHE WAS KISSING JACKSON BREWER!. _The kiss lasted about 5 minutes. But to the young lovers, it felt like 100 years. It was magaical.

When they pulled away, Kim quickly mummbled a goodbye and shut the door. Kim then leaned on the door, holding her clothes and pictures to her chest. A shocked experisoon. Jack was teh same.

_What did they just do?_

**(Ha, yeahhh. What do you think of that? Pretty crappy but whatever. I know I haven't been updating but I'm sorry! I have stupid writers block and I kinda, maybe, sorta got a boyfried? **

**... Jk, I mean well like, we like each other, but like we're not **_**officially **_**dating each other. We have yet to comfirm it. Wish me luckkk though:). I just really like him so much. In fact, I'll write a story about it, using Jack and Kim as the characters tho. :) I'll update soon about it thouh.. If y'all's actually care/read...BUT AHHH HE AND I HUGGED 3 TIMES THOUGH LMFAO LMFAO!**

**:) Enough abou that. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 370 REVIEWS Y'ALL'S ROCK! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Inspiration- Idk**

**Random Shoutout- JanuaryWords. :) AWWW you're too kind.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!:))**


	29. Chapter 29 AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys...Remember me?

Yeah. My name is Kim and I am the author of

-Stranded

-100 Kick Moments

-Secrets Come Out

-The Next Chapter

and

-Hidden Feelings.

At first I did not want to write this nor post this. I wanted to just disappear completely and stop writing stories and contining to try to update stories as well. But I felt that that would not be fair to the people who read my stories. Listen, I have really good reasons to why I am leaving fanfiction. net for good.

For one, although it's summer, there are many things that I am going to do and that I have planned-volleyball camp, camp, trip to Los Angles, etc- I won't have any time to update my stories nor make new ones. For two, I need to get my priorites straight. I have a boyfriend now and I have like many things that I have to do with my family and friends this summer. For three, I'm tired of Kickin It...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! But like seriously... I mean there's no new episodes to give me inspiration and it's really making me mad. Not only that but the lecayla feels are just too much for me to handle and I just can't put myself into writing a kick and or leolivia one. Obviously, I still ship em and like the show, but I'm just not feeling it anymore- I don't like it as much. Number four, I need to move on from this phase of my life, I'm getting older and I'm realizing that YOLO xD just kidding that's way over used. But like I- errrr this is hard to explain. But like I realize there are so many things that I wanna do and like if I'm stuck in my room writing all day, I- Guys, I just want MY adventure. I wanna live my life. But anyway yep.

Those are my reasons. I hope y'all's won't give me hate mail or whatever but like I hope you understand me.

Okay, I'm not exactly going to leave fanfiction, just stop writing stories. I'll still be reading Kickin It stories and other stories from different like things. I'll still be following stories, uhm, I'll still be favoriting stories. Ya get it. But yeah.

Maybe in a distant future I'll write something again. Maybe sooner than that. I don't know. But all I know is that I won't be writing for a real long while and well I'm not exactly taking a break in writing but just- I just wanted to say this in case I do come back or don't. I wanted y'all's to know what happened to me... If you care that is..

My stories WILL be up for adoption though! Uhm just tell/ask me/ PM first though. I want to tell you a few things before you get it. I want to like tell you how I want them to end and what not. Like I still have my idea book- YA know what, lmfao just PM and we'll talk about it:)

Anyways...Thank you for alll the reviews. All the kind ones, all the hateful ones, every one of them. I want to thank you guys for giving me experince in case I would want to be a writer one day or some sort like that. I want to thank some of you guys for making me per say stronger. I want to thank the people who stayed with me till the end:)

-mezsalin23

-bellafan22

-LiveYourPassions

-jackandkimforever

-LoveShipper

and so on. There are so many people I want to thank but I just can't remember all y'all's cuz all y'all's are so many! And I am thankful for that. Uhm...Thanks for the amazing ideas that y'all's gave me and thanks for writing amazing stories that I just like fell in love with.

So anyway, I love you guys and I hope y'all's won't hate me. But this isn't exactly goodbye...But this isn't exactly a hello.

Byee *kisses and hugs!*

-Kimberly Anne :)/rockyb12110.

MWAH LOVE YALLS


End file.
